Leshawna and Harold's Magical Adventure
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Brianna invites some other friends to come with her and Mystery Inc to go to Whirlen Merlin's Magic Academy where Velma's little sister goes to school, but that's not all as the school is expecting some special guests who are just as magical as the elements in the school. However, all is not well when students are anxious to leave due to recent misfortunes.
1. Chapter 1

Leshawna was outside of her home, going to grab something to eat. "Mama, I'm going out for lunch, do you want anything?" she then called out.

"No thank you, dear." A woman's voice replied.

"All right, I'll see you a little later then." Leshawna said as she left the house. She was now walking down to the diner.

"Leshawna, my lovely lady, wait for me." A voice called.

"Hey there, sugar baby." Leshawna smirked.

Harold stopped, taking a breath and smiled at his girlfriend. "Hey... Wait... Up..." Harold told her.

"You really need to get more exercise, Harold." Leshawna told him.

"But I have heart palpitations," Harold reminded. "It's a medical condition."

"Come on, let's get something to eat," Leshawna said. "I'm starvin', all I had for breakfast this morning was a bowl of cereal."

"Of course my dearest Leshawna, I shall pay for our meal." Harold promised.

"So, those two are official, huh?" Cindy asked as she was with Maxwell and the other Rookies.

"For sure." Kaitlin nodded as Harold and Leshawna came into Pop's Diner to get something to eat.

"Hey look, guys, it's Doris!" Duncan called out.

Ed and Dee Dee soon laughed only to stop and look confused then.

"Why are we laughing?" Ed asked.

Dee Dee just shrugged.

"Uh, who's Doris?" Cindy asked the others.

"Harold is..." Maxwell sighed as he explained to her. "His full name is Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady the Fifth, but of course, Duncan has to pick on him for one of those middle names."

"He's a doofus!" Duncan replied.

"Why?" Cindy asked.

"He tells us useless facts that nobody cares about." Abby replied.

"That makes him a doofus?" Cindy asked, unimpressed.

"There's a million of other things I could name, but I don't want to." Duncan said.

"Uh-huh..." Cindy replied.

"Justine will agree with me," Duncan said. "Right, Justine? ...Justine?"

Justine didn't listen to him as she was reading a book about a group called The Teen Angels.

"She's been reading about that ever since we got here." Cindy smirked.

Duncan took the book from Justine.

"Hey!" Justine glared.

"Focus!" Duncan told her. "Reading is Cindy's job!"

"Hey!" Cindy pouted from that.

Justine took the book back and read it.

"Why're you reading that anyway?" Duncan asked Justine.

"Because it's fun." Justine told him.

"The Teen Angels?" Duncan asked. "Why are you reading about them?"

"I'm a fan of their work." Justine defended.

"Justine, let me borrow that when you're done, I'd like to check it out myself." Cindy said.

"Sure thing, Cindy." Justine smiled.

"Why are you reading about them?" Duncan asked her.

"Do you want me to call Jo and Justin?" Justine asked out of annoyance.

Duncan didn't say anything and then kept quiet.

"That's what I thought." Justine replied.

"Hey, kids, anything special today?" Pops asked Harold and Leshawna.

"Hmm... I think I'll take a chicken sandwich with some cheese fries." Leshawna said.

"And I'll take a taco with some chili fries." Harold added.

"Coming right up." Pops smiled to them.

"Thanks." The two told him.

Pops smiled as he then walked off to carry out their orders.

"After you, mi'lady." Harold smiled to Leshawna.

"Thank you, Harold baby." Leshawna smiled back as she sat down in the booth.

Duncan and Abby just rolled their eyes, but didn't say anything.

"You think they might have powers?" Cindy asked the others about Harold and Leshawna.

"None that I know of, Cindy." Robin shrugged.

"It's hard to say." Kaitlin added.

"Guess we'll find out soon." Cindy guessed.

Pops soon gave them a pile of chicken wings that they had ordered as he took other orders before giving Harold and Leshawna their food eventually.

* * *

Brianna soon came into the diner.

"Hey, Bri, you guys handle the Chemical Creep okay last night?" Trent asked. "Sorry I couldn't be there."

"That's okay, Trent, but we have to do Velma a favor." Brianna replied.

"Something wrong?" Trent asked her.

"Well, we have to check on Velma's little sister, Madelyn," Brianna replied. "She's going to a school for stage magicians."

"Velma has a little sister?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, I know it's surprising, but Velma got us roped into helping." Brianna replied.

"Stage magician, huh?" Cindy asked as she overheard this.

"Yeah, she seems really excited too," Brianna replied. "Especially since the school is going to have a couple of guest visitors."

"Count me in. I love magic." Cindy said.

"Oh, you wanna come too, Cindy?" Brianna smiled. "Okay, you can come too."

"Still surprised that Velma has a sister, I don't think I've heard of her before." Cindy smiled back.

"I haven't seen her since she was a little girl," Brianna said. "She's always had a crush on Shaggy."

"Shaggy? Really?" Kaitlin asked.

"Believe it or not," Brianna replied before looking over. "Hi, Leshawna. Hi, Harold."

"Hey, girl," Leshawna waved to Brianna. "A magic school, huh? You know, my Aunt Crystal always tried to do magic tricks for me and Leshaniqua when we were little."

"And I went to Uncle Steve's Magic Camp," Harold added. "I know a lot about magic."

"Why don't you come with us?" Brianna invited them.

"Sure, maybe my Aunt Crystal is over there." Leshawna replied.

"Count me in." Harold added.

"Could I come too?" Justine asked. "I wanna know about magic."

"Sure." Brianna told her.

"Thanks." Justine smiled.

"Ah... Isn't magic just magical?" Justine smiled as she hugged her Teen Angels' book.

"Yes, it is." Cindy agreed as she hugged her own magic book.

"Glad to see you guys on board," Brianna smiled. "I just know it'll be a magical adventure."

"It's always an adventure with Scooby and the gang." Trent chuckled to his girlfriend.

"That's true." Brianna agreed.

Trent then smiled to her about going on the trip while Leshawna checked her phone as she and Harold were talking until their food came over.

* * *

Later on, everyone that was going on the trip was getting their suitcases packed and now waited for the Mystery Machine to pick them up.

"So, you goin' out, honey?" A woman with short black hair with a short-sleeved brown shirt with black shorts, and white sandals asked Leshawna. She was known as Novella Edwards, but friends and family called her 'Novie' for short.

"Don't worry, Mama, I'll be back soon," Leshawna told her mother. "I'm even gonna see Aunt Crystal, maybe I'll even see Leshaniqua, and little Ella."

"Well, be careful, honey and be sure to call me and your father when you get there and listen to your Aunt Crystal." Novie replied.

"I will, Mama." Leshawna reassured.

The two then shared a hug with each other.

"Aw, that's a good Shawna baby." Novie smiled to her daughter.

"Tell Daddy I love him!" Leshawna called as she soon walked off.

"I will, honey." Novie replied.

"Man, I haven't seen Ella since she was a baby, I wonder if a lot's changed." Leshawna commented to herself.

* * *

 ** _At the McGrady's household..._**

"Do you have your PJs?" Mrs. McGrady asked her son.

"Yes, Mom." Harold replied.

"Clean underwear?" Mrs. McGrady asked.

"Yes, Mom." Harold sighed.

"Your pills for your allergies and your heart palpitations?" Mrs. McGrady continued.

"Yes, Mom, I got everything." Harold reassured.

"All right, I just want to make sure you'll be all right away from home," Mrs. McGrady said. "You know how I worry."

"I know, Mom." Harold replied.

"My baby is growing up!" Mrs. McGrady gushed before she gave her a son a rather tight hug.

"Uh, Dolores, honey? It's time for Harold to go." Mr. McGrady told his wife.

"Just a little bit longer, dear." Mrs. McGrady told her husband.

"All right..." Mr. McGrady replied.

"Uh, Mom, not that I don't mind your hugs, but you're kinda crushing my spine." Harold grunted.

The woman continued to hug her son before she finally let go, feeling emotional before hugging her husband as Harold was about to go off on his very own adventure.

* * *

At the Reid's household, Justine was finishing packing her bags and looked at the poster of the Teen Angels. "It would be an honor to meet you guys." she then smiled.

"Justine, can I come in?" Boomer asked from behind the door as he knocked on it.

"Come on in, Boomer." Justine told her little brother.

Boomer soon came inside as he hugged Berry and looked up to his foster big sister.

"Is something the matter, Boomer?" Justine asked out of concern.

"How do I know if a girl likes me?" Boomer asked.

"Is this about Bubbles?" Justine asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes..." Boomer blushed.

"Well, have you two done anything?" Justine asked.

"We had lunch together," Boomer said. "She shared some chocolate cake with me she got from home, and then she asked if I wanted to play Tag with her and the others at recess."

"Well, it sounds to me that Bubbles likes you already." Justine smiled.

"Really?" Boomer asked with a small smile back.

"Yes, she talks about you every time," Justine replied. "I've even seen her talking about it with Blossom and Buttercup."

Boomer looked down to the floor.

"Why don't you ask her to play or something sometime, just the two of you?" Justine suggested.

"Hm... Okay..." Boomer said. "I tried to ask Brick and Butch, but they just laughed at me."

"Oh, they just don't wanna share their true feelings that they have around Emmy Santiago and Elena Curry," Justine replied. "They're just trying to be tough boys."

"Thanks, Justine, you're the best." Boomer smiled.

"I try," Justine smiled back. "Be good while I'm gone, okay?"

"I will," Boomer replied. "Barry promises too, don't you, Berry?"

Barry didn't say anything since he was a stuffed bear.

"Barry says yes." Boomer told Justine.

Justine smiled and kissed her little brother on the forehead, then walked away only to bump into her twin brother.

"You're leaving, huh?" Justin asked.

"Yeah." Justine replied.

"All right, stay out of trouble." Justin replied.

"It's _me_ , remember?" Justine smirked.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Justin asked.

"Justin, I appreciate this, but I'm gonna be fine," Justine smiled to her brother. "I'm a strong, independent girl."

"I guess... I guess I'm just not used to my little sister growing up right in front of my eyes." Justin said.

"We're the same age." Justine reminded him.

"I know, but still, be careful." Justin said.

"Don't worry, I will." Justine promised.

"Okay, I guess you could bring me back a souvenir." Justin smiled.

"I'll try." Justine smiled back.

"Be safe." Justin wished.

Justine nodded and hugged her twin brother.

"I'm gonna go meet up with the others, I'll call you later, I promise." Justine said as she decided to get going.

"Okay, have fun." Justin told her.

Justine nodded and headed to the Mystery Machine. Justin waved as he stayed home to keep an eye on the Boys while Justine would leave with the others for a magical adventure.

* * *

At the Butler's residence, Cindy was checking to see if she had everything.

"Clothes, PJs, magic kit, iPod, books, hairbrush, check..." Cindy said as she checked over just to make sure. "I've got everything. Looks like I'm out of here."

"It sounds like fun, kid." Sledgehammer said as he watched Cindy.

"All right. Ready?" Cindy then asked him.

"I was born ready." Sledgehammer smirked.

"Like stealing food and harassing people who didn't deserve it?" Cindy replied.

"Hey, you know that wasn't my fault!" Sledgehammer said. "I'm a changed possum since the day you and I met!"

"I believe that, though it was funny what you did to Amy last week." Cindy replied.

"She called me a dirty rat. I wasn't gonna take that." Sledgehammer defended.

"Come on, let's go." Cindy then chuckled.

Sledgehammer grabbed his suitcase and followed Cindy.

"Going out!" Cindy called out as she went to the door with her possum.

"Okay, Baby, have fun." Shelly called back.

Cindy and Sledgehammer smiled as they went to go with Mystery Inc on another adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone then got in the Mystery Machine to head off to see Velma's sister. In the back, Shaggy and Scooby were playing cards with each other.

"All right, Scooby Doo, go fish." Shaggy said.

"I can't, Raggy." Scooby replied.

"Why not?" Shaggy asked.

"I don't have a fishing pole." Scooby told him with a giggle.

"Oh, brother." Brianna rolled her eyes playfully.

 ** _'Your next turn is five miles ahead,_** ' The GPS told Fred. **_'Watch out for the dips in the road, not including the ones in the backseat. That's a joke! POTHOLE! Watch out!'_**

Fred yelped as he swerved the van around a bit.

 ** _'Please keep an eye on the road!'_** The GPS told Fred.

"I'm not sure about the Mystery Machine's new GPS, Fred." Trent commented.

 ** _'Where did you get your license from, a hobo?'_ **The GPS mocked Fred.

"Yeah, it's worse than Siri." Brianna agreed.

"I know, isn't it awesome?" Fred replied.

"This is the magician's school?" Daphne asked Velma as they looked through a book together about Velma's sister's new school. "It looks like a castle."

"It _is_ a castle." Velma clarified.

"It kinda looks like Dean Toadblatt's School of Sorcery." Cindy commented.

"It kind of does, but O'Flannery Manor originated in Ireland, where it was known for its mystical happenings," Velma replied. "Back in the 19th century, its owner, Lord Seamus O'Flannery had it transported to America brick by brick."

"It says here that Seamus O'Flannery practiced dark magic." Cindy added as she looked into the book.

"Pretty creepy, eh, Scoob?" Shaggy gulped nervously.

"Reah! Reepy!" Scooby added.

"It gets 'reepier'," Velma said to them. "When he passed on, Seamus had himself entombed in an island crypt on the nearby lake."

"Man, am I happy we forgot our swimsuits." Shaggy commented.

"The castle was auctioned recently and cost the magician a pretty penny to buy it." Velma continued.

 ** _'Turn left at the next pine tree,'_** The GPS instructed. **_'Left. Wake up, people.'_**

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Justine yelped.

"It's GPS, Justine, what could happen?" Fred replied.

"Here we go." Cindy sighed like she anticipated this with Justine.

The Mystery Machine then went through a rather rocky pathway which was indeed bumpy and dangerous.

"Are you sure about this?!" Fred asked his GPS.

 ** _'Relax, Scarf Boy, we're taking the scenic route.'_** The GPS chuckled.

" _Everyone_ calls it a scarf! It's an ascot!" Fred complained.

 ** _'Hang a right at the weeping willow,'_ **The GPS continued and Fred followed the directions. **_'Right. Veer left at the rhododendron. Make a U-turn at the skunk.'_**

Everyone screamed as Fred made the U-turn around the skunk.

"Fred, this can't be right!" Brianna interjected.

"I better check the warranty on this thing." Fred suggested.

Everyone soon screamed out of panic as the Mystery Machine jumped over two ledges to the other side in one piece which was clearly stressful for everyone.

"I knew I should've stayed with Mama and Daddy while they went to go visit Aunt Khadijah, Kim, Max, and Regina!" Leshawna cried out.

"Hold me, my dearest Leshawna!" Harold told her.

Cindy's face turned green and she was now holding her stomach. Fred soon switched off the GPS as he continued to drive them as they were soon out of the forest and drove over the bridge down the road.

"Hey, look!" Daphne smiled. "It's the road to the school!"

"There it is!" Fred added as they found the school at last.

"Finally... Now, can someone hand me my barf bag?" Cindy asked.

Sledgehammer then handed her her barf bag.

"Thank you..." Cindy said before relieving herself as she felt very sick from the bumpy road.

Fred drove past a man who was trimming the bushes he looked at them, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

Fred stopped in front of the castle and everyone got out.

"Jinkies!" Velma gasped.

"Velma!" A young voice called out and everyone looked to the front door to see a girl with bigger, frame-less glasses, with a purple tint; is a bit shorter than Velma; and has brown hair in bunches. Her outfit consists of a pink dress, a white long-sleeve button-up shirt, purple leggings, and pink formal shoes.

"Madelyn!" Velma smiled before running to the girl as they shared a hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you. You look so adorable!"

"Oh, my gosh. I can't believe it," Madelyn smiled. "You're really here. My big sister."

"Hi, Madelyn," Brianna smiled back. "Long time no see."

"Oh, Brianna, so great to see you," Madelyn beamed. "It feels like it's been ages."

"You're telling me." Brianna smiled to her.

"Hi, Daphne, hi, Freddy, hi, Scooby," Madelyn smiled to the others before she then looked over at Shaggy who was eating Scooby Snacks. She looked at him like she was in love. "H-H-Hi, Shaggy~"

"Hi, Madelyn..." Shaggy gulped nervously.

"Welcome, everyone!" A male voice announced before a man appeared with magic dust. A handsome man with long blonde hair appeared before them in a brown shirt with black tight pants, a black belt, and black shoes. "I'm Whirlen Merlin: Maestro of this Magical Academy! Alakazam!" he then took out three balls and tossed them on the ground to make someone else appear.

A woman with very long dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, wearing big gold earrings, a white choker necklace with a heart logo, a mesh long-sleeve shirt, a white skirt, and white boots then appeared.

"And this lovely lady is my former stage assistant, Crystal." Whirlen introduced.

"Aunt Crystal!" Leshawna beamed to the woman.

"Shawnie!" Crystal smiled.

The woman and teenage girl ran to each other and shared a hug.

"I feel like I haven't seen you since you were ten." Crystal smiled.

"Probably because you haven't." Leshawna chuckled to her favorite aunt.

"Hmph... I guess this school doesn't have much of a dress code." Daphne commented about Crystal's outfit.

"Yeah..." Fred smiled like he was in love.

"And now, for our special guests." Whirlen then said.

Another magic dust cloud appeared and five girls came out. The first one was a woman with black hair wearing a white button up shirt, with a bow-tie, fishnet stockings, black high-heels, white gloves, a black magician hat, and a tailcoat. The next girl was a blonde-haired girl that looked like Farrah Fawcett, wearing a green dress with matching shoes. The next girl was a blonde too with a green headband, wearing a purple dress with matching shoes. The next girl was a dark-skinned girl with an Afro, wearing a red turtle-neck sweater, a blue skirt and red boots. The final girl was a brunette girl, wearing a pink tank top with black stripes, pink pants, a belt and pink boots.

"Oh, my gosh!" Justine gasped. "It's the Teen Angels! I've just been reading about you guys!"

"And that woman is the famous magician herself: Zatanna..." Fred sighed dreamily.

"Hmph." Daphne pouted to that.

"Greetings. I teach Prestidigitary Assistantship. I'm also in charge of caring for our magical co-stars." Crystal smiled before whistling and summoning animals over to her like a Disney Princess would.

White doves and bunny rabbits came towards Crystal and a lion soon came out from the shadows.

"This is Vernon: our star performer," Crystal introduced the lion. "But don't worry, he's a real pussycat."

"Nice to meet you." Scooby smiled to the lion.

Vernon just roared at him.

"Ripe!" Scooby yelped as he jumped up and landed in Shaggy's arms and counted his fingers in relief to see that he still had all of them.

"Ah, yes, hello, Miss Zatanna, such an honor." Cindy greeted the magic woman.

"Please, call me Zatanna." Zatanna told her.

"Sure thing, Mi-I mean, Zatanna." Cindy replied.

"Wow, it's the Teen Angels," Justine beamed. "My girl friends and I are big fans of yours!"

"Well, thanks," Dee Dee replied. "It's always nice to meet a fan."

"I'll say." Brenda smiled.

"We even dressed up like you guys for the disco party at the Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort." Justine said as she pulled out her phone to show them a picture of herself, Sammy, Jayna, and Alexandra all dressed like the Teen Angels.

"You have nice taste... Um..." Brandie replied.

"I'm Justine Reid." Justine smiled.

"You have nice taste, Justine." Brandie smiled back.

"Mahalo." Justine replied.

"Ma... What...?" Brenda asked.

"Mahalo," Dee Dee replied. "It means 'thank you' in Hawaii."

"Oh... Okay... Mahalo..." Brenda smiled. "I like that."

"So, how do you guys know Zatanna?" Brianna asked the Teen Angels.

"She's Uncle John's girlfriend." Taffy replied.

"You two are related to John Constantine?" Trent asked the Dare sisters.

"Yep, he's been helping me and Taffy with our magic." Brandie smiled.

"I didn't know you guys had magic." Justine said to the Dare twins.

"There's a lot you don't know, that's why we go to school." Cindy joked.

"Silly goose." Justine smirked playfully.

Cindy giggled to that herself.

"Zatanna is training us too." Brandie then said.

"Want to see a demonstration?" Taffy suggested.

"Sure." Cindy replied.

"Come over here, Brandie." Taffy told her sister.

Everyone then spread out a bit as the Dare sisters stood across from each other and they both made magic dust spread from their fingertips and they created a flying unicorn with their magic.

"It's like She-Ra's trusty steed!" Cindy commented.

"You've seen nuthin' yet." Brandie replied.

"Etativel!" Taffy and Brandie recited together until they then levitated in the air which made everyone clap.

"You're doing very good, my dears." Zatanna approved.

"Your cousins are also here." Crystal smiled to Leshawna.

"All right!" Leshawna smiled back to that. "Oh, Aunt Crystal... This is my boyfriend, Harold McGrady."

"So, this is the famous Harold." Crystal said.

"Um, hey." Harold said to the woman.

"Ah, yes, my oldest and little Shawna here have told me a lot about you." Crystal replied.

"I know all about magic," Harold said. "I went to Uncle Steve's Magic Camp."

"We better hurry. It's almost dark," An overweight man with receding light brown hair said as he took out the luggage from the Mystery Machine. "Don't wanna be around when you-know-what drops by."

"All right, Marlon," Whirlen said to him. Marlon here is our resident stagehand," he then explained to the others. "He runs things behind the scenes. We wouldn't have a show without him. Marlon, please see to our guests' luggage."

"Already finished, boss," Marlon replied before going on ahead. "See you inside."

"Yeah, Scoob, like, maybe we better go in." Shaggy said as Madelyn hugged his arm.

The group just laughed at Shaggy.

"Now, repeat after me... Open Sesame!" Crystal told the others.

"Open Sesame." Everyone else repeated.

Eventually, the gate door opened by itself.

"Impressive." Cindy smiled to Crystal.

"Thank you, now come on in." Crystal smiled back.

* * *

They soon went inside of the castle.

"I hope you find your time at O'Flannery Castle exciting," Whirlen told them. "It's the grandest magic academy in existence."

"Leshawna, is that you?" A voice asked from the staircase before everyone turned to see a girl with wavy dark red hair with pink hoop earrings in a black jogging suit outfit with slippers and a hat.

Beside her was a little girl with short and curly hair with a blue ribbon in it, a white sleeveless top with pink polka dots, a white pearl necklace, a red bracelet on her right wrist, a black belt with a blue skirt, black leggings, and black shoes as she carried a red bag with white dots on it that carried a brown Wiener Dog inside of it with a yellow collar.

"Leshaniqua!" Leshawna beamed to her cousin before seeing the little girl. "And who's this beautiful young woman? It can't be Ella... Ella was just a baby the last time I saw her."

"I am six!" The younger girl replied.

"It _is_ Ella!" Leshawna smiled before coming to the younger girl and hugging her. "Oh, hello, Ella, it's good to see you again."

The wiener dog barked and jumped into Leshawna's arms, licking her face.

"Down, boy, down!" Leshawna chuckled as she hugged the dog. "Who's this little guy?"

"That's Stacie," Ella told her big cousin. "Oh, she seems to like you."

"Well, she is simply adorable." Leshawna smiled.

"Thank you." Ella smiled back.

Leshawna then set Stacie back down beside Ella which made them both smile. "I'm your big cousin, Leshawna, I'm sure your sister's told you a lot about me."

"Yeah, she did," Ella said. "She says you guys are really close, even best friends despite being cousins."

"Oh, you got that right, honey." Leshawna smiled to her little cousin.

"When I grow up, I wanna be just like you and my sister." Ella smiled back.

"Aw, thank you, sweetheart." Leshawna smiled to her little cousin.

"Gee, I wonder where all of the students are?" Shaggy commented.

"Ri ron't row." Scooby shrugged.

"In their rooms where it's safe." A woman dressed like a housekeeper informed as she came down the stairs.

"Everyone, this is Alma Rumblebuns." Zatanna introduced.

"She was custodian of the castle before I bought it," Whirlen added. "And now she's a housekeeper to the students."

"This facility allows preforming animals only." Alma glared to Scooby which made him whimper.

"Oh, that's okay," Shaggy smiled. "Scooby's been through training school."

"Yeah. Uh-huh. Uh-huh." Scooby smiled back before dashing off and came out on a unicycle, holding bowling pins for juggling and balanced a fishbowl on his head.

"And that would be my other pet," Ella said. "A fish named Rasta."

Alma raised an eyebrow as Scooby attempted to juggle before he soon came crashing down.

"And Sledgehammer can do tricks too," Cindy added. "Show 'em, Sledge."

Sledgehammer crawled out from her sweatshirt pocket and crawled out onto her hand and a spotlight shined on him as he came out in a black suit with a top hat and soon showed it out to everyone before putting it down and tapped it with a magic wand before taking out a gray squirrel with a blue pilot's cap on his head. The gray squirrel looked around, feeling very confused.

"Ta-da!" Sledgehammer smiled.

The others applauded lightly to that.

"I gotta get going," The gray squirrel said before smiling. "And now, here's something we hope you really like!" he then smiled before flying off as he was a flying squirrel.

"I've always liked that little squirrel, don't you?" Sledgehammer replied as he looked into the fourth wall.

"Like, Scooby was dropped on his head when he was a pup." Shaggy commented.

"Oh, very well..." Alma sighed. "I will show you to your rooms."

"Thank you, ma'am." Cindy said as Sledgehammer went back into her sweatshirt pocket.

A girl with short blonde hair with a black hat and ocean blue eyes in a dark blue coat with white socks and black shoes poked her head out as everyone followed Alma down the hallway. Unknown to them, a groundskeeper was watching them, growling and walking away angrily after picking up the trash.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Meanwhile, over at somewhere else..._**

"Cone Castle Commercial, take one!" A stage hand's voice was heard.

Some music played as ladies dressed up like ice cream comes began to dance as a song played.

"We're Cone Castle cones, And we're healthy for you, Run to your grocer and pick up a few mixing grown-up flavors into kids' ice cream~" The women sang.

"Liver~" Woman 1 sang.

"Onion~" Woman 2 sang.

"Broccoli~" Woman 3 sang.

"We're a gourmet lover's dream~" The women all sang together.

"Hold it! Hold it!" A man's voice called out, and soon, he was shown, in a white suit, coming onto the set. "Pardon me for halting the festivities, but I distinctly remember paying for a buttered Brussels sprout."

"Ooh, um, sorry, I'm here," The fourth woman said as she rushed over before butter slid from on top of her costume and fell in front of his feet. "Oopsie daisy."

"Oh, for heaven's sake," The man glared as he cleaned up the mess. "Can someone please manage this mess?"

His cell phone then began to ring.

"And you there, your cone is crumpled," The man continued until he answered his phone. "Yes?"

"Mr. Curdles, it's me, Amos. Remember when you told me to call if any more students arrived?" The groundskeeper said on the other line. "Well, I saw a couple of kids, a dog, and a possum."

"A bunch of kids, a dog, and a possum, eh?" The suited man replied. "Whirlen must be awfully desperate if he's enrolling animals."

"Perhaps they'll get another visit from the you-know-what," Amos replied. "He's showing up almost nightly these days and getting bolder each time. I'd hate to think what could happen tonight."

"I'm sure you'll let me know," Mr. Curdles hung up with a smirk and walked off until he stepped in something. "Will no one dab up this dairy?"

* * *

At the school, Madelyn was showing the group and the Teen Angels around the school.

"They say Lord O'Flannery practiced real magic, and that he had many secrets built into the castle walls," Madelyn told them. "Legend has it that he even conjured up a griffin to protect it, and housed the monster in that old tower. called the Griffin's Roost."

"Like, why doesn't Whirlen Merlin knock it down, and put up a student union or something?" Shaggy suggested with a laugh.

"Zatanna told us that he's hoping to restore it someday, but until then, it's off-limits." Taffy replied.

"She's right," Madelyn nodded in agreement. "His career goes all the way back to when he was a kid. He started with neighborhood puppet shows. Oh, and over here is his trophy case. This is Whirlen Merlin when he was onstage. Isn't he awesome?"

"I had no idea you were so into magic, Madelyn." Daphne smiled.

"At least you've finally settled on something," Velma crossed her arms to her sister. "Where were you last semester, clown college?"

"Yeah, so I've done some soul searching," Madelyn giggled nervously. "Not everyone is born with a mystery book in her hand, Velma."

"So, how does Zatanna know Whirlen?" Brianna asked.

"They went to Magic School together and studied magic together before she discovered her own powers," Brandie replied. "You could say that they were the best of friends."

"Well, I think magic is really cool." Fred commented.

"I've always been fascinated by how it's done," Madelyn smiled. "Just as Velma loves to solve mysteries. I love to uncover the secrets of magic, and this is the perfect school for that."

"I think I'm gonna like it here." Cindy smiled back to Madelyn.

"What about that griffin?" Velma asked. "Mom said-"

"Mom's just dramatic," Madelyn told her sister. "It's a silly old myth."

They soon heard the banging of a gong which startled them at first. They looked up to then see Whirlen and Zatanna sitting together, smirking.

"That's our dinner bell." Zatanna informed.

"Alakazam!" Whirlen added.

There was then a magic poof as the two appeared in front of them after disappearing from where they were.

"And because you're our special guests of honor, I've asked the chef..." Whirlen said before making Marlon appear.

"That's me." Marlon smiled and waved.

"To prepare a royal feast." Whirlen then concluded.

"A feast?!" Scooby replied.

"Like, I think they said the magic word." Shaggy added.

* * *

They soon went into the dining hall to have something to eat.

"The guests of honor almost outnumber the students." Velma commented.

"And where are the teachers?" Fred asked.

"A lot of them left thanks to that scary old griffin," Crystal frowned as she sat with her daughters and niece. "Which no one has ever seen, of course." she then added with a shy smile to Whirlen.

"Before we start, how about a little dinner lighting?" Whirlen suggested. "Z, would you like to do the honors?"

Zatanna clapped her hands, making the candles blow out, worrying everyone, but she made the candles came on from the tables.

"How soon until we can call you 'Aunt Zatanna'?" Taffy asked.

"Maybe later." Zatanna smirked playfully.

Brandie giggled to that.

"Far out," Shaggy commented. "Dinner by candlelight."

"How romantic." Madelyn smiled to Shaggy.

"Shaggy is kind of cute." Brenda whispered to her friends.

"Do you have a crush on him?" Dee Dee asked.

"A little bit." Brenda blushed.

"Ooh~" Dee Dee and the Dare sisters giggled to that as Brenda blushed.

"Let's eat!" Scooby suggested as he tied his napkin into his collar and took off the cloche only to see white doves.

"Gee, Scoob, I think it's a little under cooked." Shaggy commented before the two of them laughed together.

"Do not worry, never fear," Whirlen told them before clapping his hands. "Your favorite dish will now appear."

Cindy opened her cloche and drooled over what she was served. "Chicken wings and cheese sticks! Yummy!" she then beamed.

"Pinch me, Scooby-Doo, extra cheesy cheese pizza with a side of pickles." Shaggy beamed.

Scooby lifted his cloche and saw nothing at first before doing it again and beamed at what he saw. "Scooby Snacks in cherry sauce and whipped cream."

"Looks like something from an IHOP commercial." Harold commented.

Scooby dug into it and came out, looking like Santa Claus and licked the cherry sauce and whipped cream.

"Wow, Whirlen and Zatanna, you're amazing." Trent smiled as he opened his cloche to find pork chops, corn casserole, and mashed potatoes.

"They sure are." Brianna agreed as she had a Chicken Caesar salad.

"Aww..." Whirlen smiled to them.

"I cooked it." Marlon muttered as he ate his own dinner.

They all soon heard thunder crashing which startled them a bit. They then saw a shadowed figure going past the window.

"Zowie! What was that?" Taffy gasped.

"I-I-I don't know, and I don't want to find out either." Brenda replied.

Stacie soon barked angrily while standing up beside Ella's feet on the floor. The others began to feel scared, and the door soon opened to show a hooded figure as lightning flashed outside and there seemed to be a storm brewing right outside.

"It's a devil of a night out there," The figure said once it was realized that he was Amos as he took off his hood while coming inside. "The kind of night that invites ghosts and goblins and other visitors."

"Uh, Miss Rumblebuns? Is it okay if some of us go back to our rooms?" A boy asked.

"I suppose so." Alma replied.

The students then quickly went back to their rooms. Alma glanced to the students as they dashed away.

"Hey, Ella, can I sit with you and your friends?" The blonde girl asked.

"Sure, Trixie, go ahead." Ella smiled.

Trixie then smiled back as she sat next to Ella. Shaggy was then going to take another bite of his pizza.

"Come on, Shaggy, while everyone is eating, I wanna some you something special." Madelyn said to the cowardly teen.

"Like, now?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes, while the moon is still out," Madelyn smiled. "I promise you're going to find it very, very exciting."

"You know, Madelyn, I find this pizza very, very, very exciting." Shaggy replied as he was about to eat his pizza.

"Come on!" Madelyn told him, dragging him away from the table.

Scooby ate the pizza with a smile and was about to eat his Scooby Snack, but Shaggy dragged him as well, but luckily he ate it beforehand.

"We better follow them to make sure that nothing bad happens." Dee Dee suggested.

"Good idea," Taffy agreed. "Hey, Justine? You wanna come with us?"

"Go somewhere with the Teen Angels?!" Justine gasped excitedly. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Shh... Come on then." Taffy smiled.

Justine smiled back as she came to follow The Teen Angels.

* * *

They all then walked around a mountain.

"Are you sure you wanna go out in the dark?" Shaggy asked Madelyn.

"Y-Yeah, it's kinda spooky." Brenda agreed with him.

"Amos the groundskeeper is always out after dark." Madelyn smiled.

"Yeah, well, that dude's totally spooky too." Shaggy replied.

"What I wanna show is something that was brought here with the castle over two centuries ago." Madelyn told them.

Scooby looked around as he felt a little startled as something fly in the dark sky.

"Hurry, guys, it's right around the bend." Madelyn told them.

Scooby then caught up with Shaggy and the girls. They soon came to what almost looked like a natural landmark.

"Here we are," Madelyn told them. "I found a picture of this sundial on one of the castle walls."

The clouds moved from the full moon and it soon shined down onto the sundial.

"When the moon is full and you twist it like so..." Madelyn told them as the gems glowed from the moonlight and she moved the sundial which made it move underground along with the pillars around them, and something new came out. "That's Seamus O'Flannery: the man who brought the castle over here from Ireland." she then added.

"Wow... Like, dig that crazy toothpick." Shaggy commented.

"Shaggy, that's the magic staff used to summon and control the griffin." Dee Dee told him.

"I thought you said the griffin was a myth?" Shaggy replied.

"I didn't want the others to be frightened," Madelyn said to him. "I'm telling you because you're brave."

"Rave? Raggy? Rave?" Scooby replied before laughing.

Shaggy firmly pouted to his best friend.

"Ahem! Sorry." Scooby smiled nervously.

"Like, what's all this gruesome graffiti?" Shaggy asked, shining his flashlight below the wall.

"It says, 'Winged protector, arise and guard this castle'." Madelyn read aloud.

Everyone soon heard a roaring sound and they turned around to see that it was the griffin.

"It's the griffin!" Brenda cried out.

"Don't look now, but I think it's arisen." Shaggy yelped.

"What are we gonna do? I don't wanna get eaten!" Brenda cried out as she held Shaggy's arm.

Shaggy glanced to Brenda as she held onto him and he looked a bit bashful to that. Scooby backed into something which soon opened a secret door right behind Shaggy, Brenda, and Madelyn which showed a set of stairs below them.

"Wow! Way to go, Scooby!" Justine said even though that was accidental.

"Now let's get out of here!" Dee Dee suggested.

The group then ran away from the griffin who was coming after them.

"I have an idea, Brandie," Taffy told her sister. "Brenda, Dee, cover us."

Brenda and Dee Dee nodded as Brandie and Taffy went behind the trees.

"Ready?" Taffy asked.

"Ready!" Brandie told her.

The Dare sisters used their magic to change into a different look like they were now magicians. Taffy had on a white button-up shirt, black pants, a black tailcoat, white gloves, black shoes, a top hat, a black and red cape and a white mask. Brandie had white button-up shirt, a blue tailcoat, blue stockings, a top hat, white gloves, blue heels, and a white mask.

"Wow, not bad." Brandie smiled.

"I thought you might like it," Taffy smiled back. "This'll be perfect whenever we're around Zatanna and Uncle John in the future."

"Let's go help our friends." Brandie suggested.

"Right!" Taffy replied.

The Dare sisters then went to help out, using their new magical powers they learned about not too long ago.

* * *

The others were still running away. Shaggy grabbed Brenda's arm so she could catch up to them.

"Follow a set of strange stairs... Why not?" Brenda muttered to herself.

The griffin was still after them, but was now stuck, unable to get them as it was stuck in a bubble.

"Yes!" Brandie beamed.

The griffin shrieked before trying to break out.

"That won't hold him for long, but we might as well do what we can to help the others." Taffy said to her sister.

"You said it." Brandie agreed.

"Wow! Thanks, guys." Brenda said.

"No problem." Taffy replied.

"Oh, Uncle John will be so proud..." Brandie smiled. "...Do you think he's here?"

"I'm sure he is if Zatanna's here." Taffy smirked playfully.

The griffin soon managed to get out of the bubble.

"Hey, it's cool that you didn't like the bubble; I've got something even better." Taffy replied as she pulled out her wand from her cape, and she then said a magic word which summoned a pair of giant hands which then grabbed the griffin.

"That's amazing." Dee Dee smiled.

The griffin shrieked louder and louder while struggling.

"Thank you, thank you, we'll be here all week!" Taffy laughed as she stood with Brandie.

Brandie laughed and bowed for the heck of it

"Great... Now let's get out of here." Shaggy gulped.

"Get out while you still can!" Brandie and Taffy told them.

"No problem!" Brenda replied.

"Through here!" Shaggy called out.

The others were going through the branches, still running away.

"Good thinking, Shaggy!" Madelyn replied.

"Like, who's thinking?!" Shaggy asked her.

The griffin was trying to get the group as they were running away.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the group was walking around the school.

"Did you see how Whirlen Merlin made that dessert appear out of nowhere?" Cindy smiled to the others.

"Not really," Fred replied. "I was watching Zatanna and Crystal."

"All they did was point." Daphne told him.

"Honestly, Freddy..." Brianna sighed.

"It's the way they did it, so effortlessly." Fred defended.

"I can point too!" Daphne glared.

"Usually when you do, you knock my glasses off." Velma told her.

"Easy, Velma, she hasn't done that in at least an hour." Fred replied.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Scarf Boy." Daphne smirked.

Fred narrowed his eyes to that.

"Yo!" Sledgehammer called out as he came out of Cindy's pocket and came on top of her head. "I hear people in trouble!"

Everyone looked out of the window to see the others running away from the griffin as Taffy and Brandie were protecting them.

"It's the griffin!" Shaggy and Brenda cried out.

"Nothing up my sleeves." Taffy said.

"I think I have something up mine though." Brandie said before magical scarves flew out of her sleeves and began to tie up the griffin in the air.

The griffin then screeched and tried to break out of the scarves.

"Try to break out of that." Brandie retorted.

"Oh, my gosh! There it is!" A boy cried out.

"That's right, Daddy, I told you it was real!" A girl added as she was talking on her cell phone.

"Whoa!" Trixie and Ella gasped.

"Is that a...?" Leshawna asked.

"Yep," Leshaniqua told her cousin. "It's a griffin."

"Don't worry, my fair Leshawna," Harold said as he got into a fighting stance. "I'll make sure that that griffin doesn't get you."

"Uh, if you say so," Leshawna said. "Man, I bet Leonard Rotevele would have a field day with this."

Harold did a couple of fighting poses and accidently hit his arm. "Ow, ow, ow!"

Leshawna just rolled her eyes to this.

"Holy, Houdini!" Whirlen gasped as he looked from a window.

"Open sesame, open sesame!" Shaggy cried out as they ran to the door, but nothing happened.

"Open sesame now!" Scooby begged.

Fred and Trent were opening the door as Daphne and Brianna stood in front of the door.

"This way, guys!" Daphne called out.

"Hurry!" Brianna added.

* * *

They soon all ran inside with the griffin chasing them. The others ran inside and Velma soon pulled the lever to shut out the griffin. The griffin flew into the bars and shrieked as it had been defeated that night. A fireball shot at the griffin which soon made it fly off into the night.

"I didn't do that, did you?" Taffy asked her sister.

"Wasn't me, Sis." Brandie replied.

"Was it you, Taffy?" Dee Dee then asked.

"No, it wasn't me." Taffy replied.

"Then who was it?" Brandie wondered.

"I'm impressed, girls, you've really developed since I took you under my wing." A familiar blonde man appeared.

"Uncle John!" Brandie and Taffy beamed before running to the man and hugging him.

"Like, who's the scary dude?" Shaggy asked.

"Relax, Shaggy," Brenda told him. "That's just Taffy and Brandie's uncle, John Constantine."

"John Constantine?" Shaggy and Scooby asked.

"Charmed." John said as he came inside with his twin nieces.

"John?" Whirlen asked.

"Hello, Whirlen," John replied. "You should've called me earlier about a griffin attacking your school."

"Well, I, um..." Whirlen stammered.

"Oh, don't let it get to you, old man," John replied. "I guess you couldn't have expected it to come out like this like whenever I have to channel demons."

"But I'm not old, I'm only 27." Whirlen defended.

"You know that's not what I mean." John replied.

"Oh." Whirlen said.

"I like the new outfits, girls," John said to his nieces. "They suit you."

"Thanks." Taffy smiled.

"John Constantine, I've read a lot about you." Trixie said.

"Who is this then?" John asked.

"This is mine and Marlon's niece: Trixie," Whirlen introduced. "Her mother's told me that she's recently discovered her own gift of magic after facing Migmar Magma from the circus."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Constantine, sir." Trixie said.

"Nice to meet you too," John replied. "I guess they call you 'Magic Trixie' back home, huh?"

"Maybe someday," Trixie smiled. "Migmar Magma hated me at first since I was a little kid, but since I wanted to learn magic to make people happy, we became friends, and he talked my mother into letting me come to school here, so we can work together someday."

"Yes, someday." John chuckled to that himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came, and parents were coming to pick up their children after the incident that happened last night.

"Oh, Trixie, you're not going home too, are you?" Ella pouted to her best friend.

"I don't wanna go home yet." Trixie pouted back.

"When I enrolled Maxwell into your school, I didn't expect dodging monsters to be part of your curriculum!" A woman scolded Whirlen.

"Look, ma'am, we're getting the monster, so how about you go back home and add some color into your hair?" John smirked as he pulled up a cigarette and lit it. "I see a whole bunch of gray hair."

"I beg your pardon?!" The woman glared at John. "Just who do you think you are?!"

"Just an innocent bystander, and by the way, I know a place that could get rid of that hairy wart that you have." John replied.

"Why, you... You... Low class hobo! We are leaving! Good day!" The woman glared as she grabbed her son's hand and left.

"Brutal." Cindy commented.

"Eh, it happens sometimes." John shrugged.

"Ma'am, we didn't know the griffin was real!" Whirlen called out to the woman as she soon left before he sulked as his school was losing students.

"Poor Whirlen," Daphne pouted. "There go the rest of his students."

Eventually, Shaggy and Scooby walked past them, carrying suitcases and wearing Hawaiian shirts, shorts, sandals and even hats and sunglasses.

"Where are you going?" Trent asked them.

"Aren't we taking Madelyn home because of the griffin?" Shaggy replied.

"No, Shaggy," Velma told him. "The griffin has us curious."

This made Shaggy and Scooby drop their suitcases in misfortune.

"Hey, someone's coming." Cindy pointed out as a car rode up as the students left the school.

"Oh, looks like school's out." Mr. Curdles smirked as he soon came out of the car, carrying a box with ice creams inside.

"Who's he?" Fred asked.

"Calvin Curdles, the cone king," Zatanna informed. "He's been trying to buy O'Flannery Castle since Whirlen beat him in the auction."

"Alma, you look lovely as always," Mr. Curdles smirked to the housekeeper before holding out an ice cream cone for her. "Oh, here, have a sardine in castor oil. It will enhance your lovely complexion."

"What did he say what kind of ice cream that was?" Cindy grimaced from disgust.

"Don't try to con me with your cones, Calvin." Alma muttered before walking off from the man.

"Thought I'd bring something for the kiddies," Mr. Curdles smirked to Whirlen, setting down his ice cream tray and it had legs on it before he pushed a button and out came a milkshake with two straws while Shaggy and Scooby looked hungry for the ice creams. "Oh, but I see there aren't any kiddies left."

"I told you, Curdles, I'm not ready to sell." Whirlen glared.

"Really?" Mr. Curdles smirked. "Not even after your little pest-control problem?"

"The magic academy has been my dream for years, and we're not about to give it up for one little scare," Whirlen replied. "Are we, gang?"

"No way!" Crystal crossed her arms.

"If Mama's with you, then I am too." Leshaniqua said.

"Me too." Ella added.

"You can just forget it!" Zatanna glared.

"Yeah!" Taffy and Brandie added.

"Well... Uh..." Marlon stammered.

"Why do you want the castle, Mr. Curdles?" Dee Dee asked.

"Well, my inquisitive little miss, my dream is to retool it into my flagship restaurant," Mr. Curdles smirked darkly. "Then I'll open more restaurants. Soon I'll have kids all over the world, eating my vegetable and variety meat-flavored ice-cream cones."

"What are you, a Kids Next Door villain?" Cindy deadpanned. "Besides, won't the griffin scare away your customers?"

Mr. Curdles stammered at first.

"Hm... I knew being Mr. Birdman's intern for a while would put me to good use." Cindy smirked to herself.

"Yes... Well, uh... I really don't believe in things I don't believe in." Mr. Curdles then said.

"Neither do we, Mr. Curdles," Velma replied. "Which is why we intend to investigate."

Vernon then roared in agreement.

"Griffin or no griffin, my offer won't be around forever, Whirlen," Mr. Curdles grinned to the blonde man before he soon walked off. "I suggest you reconsider. Soon." He then came to his tray to see that his desserts were all gone.

Shaggy and Scooby had their mouths full before sucking in the ice cream cones in their mouths.

"Hmph!" Mr. Curdles huffed from that as he came to his car and looked to Amos. "Call me if you hear anything."

Amos nodded to him as he trimmed the hedges. Mr. Curdles then got into his car and drove off.

"He's right. I don't know what to do," Whirlen sighed. "We've got a school and no one to teach."

"You still have me." Madelyn piped up.

"And me!" Trixie added.

"I wouldn't mind taking one of your classes." Fred smiled, though mostly to Crystal and followed her.

"That might not be a bad idea." Velma smiled.

"What?!" Daphne glared.

"We should take some classes to learn more about magic," Velma told her. "It could help us with our investigation."

"That would be great... We can teach you everything all we know." Zatanna replied.

"Yeah... Everything..." Fred smiled dreamily to her.

"Very well, we would be delighted to teach you," Whirlen replied before bowing with the others beside him. "The full faculty of the Whirlen Merlin Academy of Magic is at your command."

"I smell adventure." Cindy said.

"Wicked!" Harold commented.

"This is gonna be so cool." Justine added.

* * *

And so, Magic Class started with the group in desks in front of a stage like in a typical magic show. Whirlen then appeared with Crystal beside him as the students applauded, though Fred hooted and hollered which obviously bothered Daphne. Crystal was soon placed in the box and waved to the students which made Fred wave back at her until Daphne pulled his arm, hitting his head on the desk which made him glare at her. Daphne didn't say anything, but smirked innocently. Whirlen soon closed the box and made a lock appear in his hand before locking the box and pulled up a cover over himself, and suddenly, he and Crystal switched places.

Alma then held a sign that said 'The Disappearing Scarf Trick' as she stood there. Whirlen soon had Fred as a volunteer as he took his ascot off and put it in his fist before making it vanish from his hands. Scooby was scratching his ear and Whirlen pulled the scarf out of his ear and Fred looked annoyed and angrily grabbed his ascot and tied it back around him. Everyone clapped and cheered, Alma held another sign that says 'Special Magic effects'. Marlon showed Shaggy, Scooby, and Brenda a case and opened it up to show colorful beads that looked like marbles. He soon picked one up before tossing it which made red smoke poof out.

Shaggy soon jumped with a handful before tossing them which made colorful smoke come to the desks that everyone else sat in. Marlon took the container away from him only for Scooby to take it and run off with Shaggy with it. Brenda smiled sheepishly at Marlon and follows after the cowardly duo. They soon tripped over a locked box which made the smoke bombs poof everywhere, nearly burning Alma as she held a sign that said 'OUCH!'. She then began to chase them and Scooby had Shaggy and Brenda ride on his back as they ran away from her. They soon got to the chest on stage and used the cover to make themselves disappear.

The sign now says 'Transformation'. Zatanna was on stage with Justine as a volunteer. Fred whistled at the magician woman, making Daphne glare at him. She pulled the covers over the shy beauty and she pulled out her magic wand saying a magic word then pulled the covers back. Justine wasn't there, instead it was Vernon. Vernon let out a roar as Justine had disappeared in thin air. Everyone clapped and cheered Zatanna pulled the covers back and used her magic wand then pulled the curtain back, revealing to be Justine. Everyone cheered again.

Cindy smiled as she excitedly took notes. "This is better than school back home already." she then giggled as she seemed to enjoy learning magic over normal school subjects in Cartoon Network City.

The next trick was a zombie ball and Whirlen was using Daphne and Cindy as volunteers. Daphne smiled as she held out the ball for Cindy. Cindy smiled back as she took the ball and moved it around, but it seemed to go out of control and she soon crashed backstage with the zombie ball which made the animals run out. Sledgehammer rushed backstage to go and see Cindy in a panic. Cindy came back, she didn't look hurt, but she had a bucket on her foot, a top hat, a turtle on her hat, a umbrella and a scarf. She gave the ball back to Whirlen who dropped it on his foot and Cindy slid and fell on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

One montage later, they were soon done for a while and it was time to investigate. Velma, Dee Dee, and Cindy were searching the room together.

"What are we looking for?" Dee Dee asked.

"Clues for sure." Cindy replied.

"Thanks for coming with me, girls." Velma said.

"It's no problem." Dee Dee replied.

"Gah!" Cindy yelped once she found something before calming down as it didn't hurt her. "Looks like an Iron Maiden."

Velma opened up the door to see the spikes before pushing one with her finger which made it go back in only to come back out.

"Huh... That was weird," Dee Dee commented. "You'd think something would happen from that."

"Guys, I hear something... Like music..." Cindy said to the others.

"Me too." Dee Dee agreed.

"What in the world...?" Velma wondered.

Cindy opened the door to see Daphne dancing while Brianna was watching her.

"Uh...?" Cindy and Dee Dee blinked.

Daphne stood on her tiptoes before yelping and falling back against the phonograph which turned it off.

"Daphne? Brianna?" Velma asked.

"Hey, Vel." Daphne said.

"Hi, Cindy. Hi, Dee Dee." Brianna added.

"What's going on?" Velma asked her friends.

"I'm tired of being klutzy old Daphne," Daphne said. "From now on, I'm Dazzling Daphne, center, control, and graceful!"

"Does this have to do with Fred going gaga over Zatanna and Crystal?" Cindy guessed.

"No!" Daphne glared as she kept trying to dance like a ballerina.

"Yes, it is." Brianna whispered to her friends.

"I believe it." Cindy replied.

"Hmph," Daphne pouted. "Why are you snooping around at this hour? I thought Velma would be doing the sisterly slumber party with Madelyn."

"It's great to see Mads again, but we don't seem to have that much in common," Velma replied. "Just between you and me, she's kind of a nerd."

"No kidding." Daphne smirked as she wrapped a towel around her shoulders.

"Once she globs onto something, there's no stopping her," Velma said before she knelt on the floor and rubbed a substance with her fingertip. "She's always over-analyzing every little thing that attracts her attention. Hmm. There's some gritty residue on the floor. Could be a clue."

"It's rosin," Daphne explained, showing a jar. "Dancers put it on their shoes."

"I knew that." Velma muttered.

"Yeah, you two are like day and night." Brianna replied.

Daphne soon tried to get to one of the exercise modules, but ended up getting stuck.

"I better go help her." Brianna suggested as she did some cartwheels and flipped over to Daphne.

"She must really like gymnastics." Dee Dee said.

"Uh, I guess you could say that." Cindy replied.

"It must be stuck... A little help?" Daphne asked.

"Here, I got it." Brianna said.

"Thanks." Daphne replied.

Brianna then helped out Daphne with a small smile.

"Thanks, Bri." Daphne smiled back.

"No problem." Brianna replied.

"Look!" Cindy pointed as there now seemed to be a secret door that opened up on the wall.

"We better check it out," Dee Dee said. "Come on!"

* * *

The girls then went down to check out the secret room. Velma took out her flashlight as they began to explore. A bat squeaked and soon flew by, startling the girls at first. Daphne then opened the door as they came into a new room.

"This stuff must've been shipped over from Ireland, along with the castle." Cindy commented.

"Some of this is more recent," Velma replied. "This photo album can't be more than 20 years old. Jinkies!" she then gasped once she found something.

"Isn't that Miss Rumblebuns?" Brianna asked.

"It's hard to tell. She's smiling." Cindy replied.

"Madelyn says Alma's worked here all her life," Velma said as she showed them. "Even before Whirlen won it in an auction. This castle's like her home."

"Any other surprises?" Cindy asked before turning the page. "Oh... My... Gosh!"

It appeared that Alma and Mr. Curdles were hugging each other like lovers.

"That's Mr. Curdles." Daphne said.

"They must have been boyfriend and girlfriend," Velma replied. "It takes all kinds."

"I guess." Daphne shrugged.

"Eww..." The girls grimaced from that.

* * *

Shaggy, Scooby, and Brenda were walking down the hall, carrying some food.

"We have to build up our energy in case we see that creepy griffin again," Shaggy said to Brenda and Scooby. "Like, who can run away on an empty stomach?"

"Rot re." Scooby replied.

"That's a good point, Shaggy." Brenda smiled.

"Like, I thought you'd agree, Brenda," Shaggy smiled back. "I think we hit that kitchen in the nick of time, guys."

A growling sound was then heard.

"Boy, Brenda, like, your tummy is growling." Shaggy commented.

"It's not mine." Brenda replied.

"Rot rine reither." Scooby added.

"If it's not your guys's tummies, and it's not my tummy either..." Shaggy replied before looking horrified in wide wonder.

The trio looked behind them to see the 'griffin', making them scream, dropping their food and running away. The shadow soon began to chase after them.

"Man, this is freaky!" Brenda cried out as she ran with Shaggy and Scooby.

They kept running around and around only to find a dead-end.

"Zoinks! A dead-end!" Shaggy panicked. "Nowhere to hide!"

"Rook!" Scooby pointed out.

Shaggy grabbed the shield and hid behind it with Scooby and Brenda. The griffin seemed to come closer while snarling as they hid away. They were shivering behind the shield and it soon fell flat on the floor from their shaking. However, the griffin was actually shown to be just Vernon with a flock of cockatoos on his back.

"Oh, relax, you guys," Brenda smiled. "It's just Vernon."

The cowardly duo just sighed in relief.

"Hi, Vernon. You scared us half to death." Brenda said to the lion.

"Hello." Scooby smiled.

Vernon just roared in his face before sniffing the sausages and decided to take them.

"Come on, Scoob. Make friends with the nice kitty kat." Shaggy said.

"Heh... Nice?" Brenda smiled sheepishly.

Vernon turned around and roared at the trio, making them run away again.

"On second thought, let him eat in peace!" Brenda yelped.

They soon came to a door and ran into it to hide from the lion. Shaggy leaned against the door, breathing in relief until Scooby tapped his shoulder and pointed to him to show him something. There appeared to be a group of monsters which worried Shaggy and Scooby.

"Uh... Guys?" Brenda spoke up, trying to stay brave. "Erm... I think those are puppets?"

Scooby came over to take a closer look and smiled. "She's right!"

"Hey, Brenda, wanna hear something funny?" Shaggy asked.

"Okay." Brenda replied.

"Say, how many times do Scoob and I run into goons like this?" Shaggy asked as he took the wolf puppet. "'And I would've got away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids!" he then laughed with Scooby.

"You're silly." Brenda giggled as that was kind of funny.

"Thanks, Brenda." Shaggy blushed to that.

"And your dog too!" Scooby soon tried the same trick with Alma, only, she wasn't a puppet.

"Ahem!" Alma glared sharply.

Scooby jumped against Shaggy and Brenda, shivering a bit.

"What are you doing in here?" Alma glared to them.

"Like, uh, we were just-" Shaggy stammered nervously.

"No one is allowed in this room." Alma glared as she stepped towards them.

"We're sorry, ma'am!" Brenda replied.

They soon backed up against a cart from nervousness and fright. Glasses fell from the cart and shattered on the floor which made steam come out.

"Not students, not visitors, and especially not fleabags." Alma continued sharply.

"B-B-But we didn't mean to, ma'am! Honest!" Brenda replied.

"I'm sure." Alma glared.

They accidently pulled the lever up, making the lights, music, and the disco ball turn on.

"What in the world...?" Brenda muttered.

Doves were then flying all around.

"Like, dude, how do you get out of here?" Shaggy asked as he seemed to be blinded from the flashing lights. "Scooby? Scooby-Doo, where are you?"

* * *

"I knew someone was in here." Leshaniqua's voice sighed.

"Someone would find it sooner or later." Zatanna replied. The famous magician superhero went over and pulled the lever down.

"Hey, who killed the light show?" Shaggy asked.

"Just me." Zatanna replied.

"Rhat was scary." Scooby commented until he saw that he was still in Alma's arms which made him laugh nervously until he dropped to the floor and ran to Shaggy, hugging him.

Shaggy and Scooby smiled as they hugged each other.

"Aw, I love a happy ending." Brenda smiled to that.

Some of the others soon came down to the scene of the crime.

"Oh, dear!" Marlon frowned.

Dee Dee, Cindy, and Velma came over, looking at the broken glasses.

"What is this place?" Brianna asked.

"My private workroom," Marlon replied. "This is where I create the props and the illusions for the students."

"I heard noises and found these three snooping around." Alma said as she pointed to Shaggy, Scooby, and Brenda.

"No harm done, Miss Alma," Marlon smiled as he walked over. "I'm happy to give them a demonstration."

Crystal then came with her older daughter as they came beside Zatanna. Marlon went over to the machine and pressed a button which then made two flying doves appeared.

"That's amazing." Trent commented.

"Trust me, that's nothing compared to what I've worked with." Zatanna commented.

"I can believe that." Brianna replied.

"Thank you. It's a three-dimensional volumetric display," Marlon smiled to the others. "Think of it as an upgrade on, you know, your traditional hologram."

"Yes, Marlon is quite the showman." John commented.

"That's my big brother! Alakazam!" Whirlen added.

Both of them teleported next to Marlon.

"That was a little illusion whipped up on my farewell tour." Whirlen said.

"Wait. You two are brothers?" Cindy asked.

"Funny, isn't it?" Whirlen smirked as he put his arm around Marlon. "I get stuck with the looks, while lucky Marlon here, the brains."

"Yeah, lucky me..." Marlon muttered before turning back to the machine and hit the buttons which made another virtual dove appear on his fingertip. "I'm in the early stages. Right now I can only create small things, but someday..." he then said, making the bird disappear.

"So, is Trixie your daughter?" Cindy asked Marlon.

"No, she's our sister's daughter." Marlon replied.

"Ah, okay." Cindy then nodded.

"Hey, I just had a thought," Shaggy said to Scooby and Brenda. "Maybe the griffin is just like a humongous hologram."

"Reah! Rumungous rologram!" Scooby replied.

"Nice try, you guys, except holograms don't rip through trees." Dee Dee stated.

"Not even little ones?" Brenda asked.

"Sorry." Velma replied.

"Rats!" Shaggy frowned.

"Sorry to break it to ya." Cindy told them.

"By the way, Miss Zatanna, if that is your real name, how is it that you knew exactly which button to push to shut off the system?" Daphne asked suspiciously.

"Uh, 'cuz it says 'off'?" Zatanna replied obviously.

"Oh." Daphne said.

"Jealous." Brianna commented.

"No doubt about it." Cindy added.

"If you ask me, Whirlen, all this electronic fakery is exactly what's doomed your school," Alma said to the blonde man. "The students don't need to learn a lot of hokey Las Vegas illusions. They should learn the real magic of O'Flannery Castle with all of its wonder and romance."

"And do you have any stories of romance you'd like to share?" Velma asked.

"Heavens," Alma chuckled sheepishly. "I'm just a caretaker. I leave the storytelling to the teachers, and if the teachers are smart, they'll treat the tradition of O'Flannery Castle with more respect. That's the reason the griffin's come back."

"What do you mean?" Dee Dee asked.

"It's here to return the castle to the days of true magic," Alma clarified. " **THE WAY IT SHOULD BE!** "

"Is that good or bad for us?" Cindy asked.

"Okay, okay, Miss Rumblebuns. We get it," Marlon chuckled nervously as he escorted the woman out. "Thank you."

"Well, no one can say she's not passionate about her work." Whirlen laughed to himself.

"Shaggy, Shaggy, Shaggy," Madelyn gushed as she soon rushed over and pulled on him by his arm. "Oh, my gosh, I found it. I found the magic staff."

"You found the what?" Shaggy asked.

Madelyn grabbed his arm and took off with him as the others followed right behind at the library.


	6. Chapter 6

"Man, this is bigger than the school's library." Cindy commented.

"Over here, guys," Madelyn said as she showed a book she had. "I was reading about Lord O'Flannery. He used a special magic staff to summon the griffin and control it."

"Where is this magic staff?" Velma asked her sister.

"Lord O'Flannery had it placed in his tomb, which is on an island right here in Shadow Lake," Madelyn told them. "It's real close."

"That's the same direction the griffin came from." Fred smiled.

"You won't wanna be going there, my friends," Amos said as he came out from the shadows. "What that fancy book won't tell you is when Lord O'Flannery came from Ireland, with him came his clan's banshee."

"Banshee? Like, that's a good thing, right?" Shaggy replied.

Everyone shook their heads to that.

"Shaggy, a banshee is a hideous female ghost whose wailing dooms whoever hears it." Cindy explained.

"The little lady is right." Amos agreed.

"Not listening~" Scooby said as he put on earmuffs. "La, la, la, la~"

"Legend says the banshee wailed over Lord O'Flannery as he breathed his last breath," Amos told them. "To this day, the ghost guards his tomb, ready to attack any who would disturb the dark wizard's slumber. You all have a pleasant evening." he then said before leaving mysteriously.

"All right. Who's up for pie?" Shaggy soon asked.

"Come on, Shaggy, we gotta find that staff," Dee Dee said to him. "It could be a clue."

"Aww..." Shaggy replied.

"We gotta grab Taffy, Brandie, and Justine first." Dee Dee then said.

"I can get Justine." Cindy volunteered.

* * *

In Justine's room, she was talking with her girlfriend on her laptop through video chat. "So, we're at this Magic School, and I'm learning magic." She then said.

'Think you can make Eddy and Duncan disappear so they can stop bugging me?' Jo asked.

"Very funny," Justine giggled. "You know that you care about them."

"Blah, blah..." Jo rolled her eyes. "Just abandon me here with the others."

"I think you'll live, Jo." Justine giggled.

"No, I won't," Jo replied. "It's no fun without you."

"Justine, we gotta go find the magic staff," Cindy told the shy beauty. "And hopefully, not run into the Banshee."

"Banshee?" Jo asked.

"Um, okay, Cindy, just a sec." Justine told the young girl.

"Please hurry." Cindy nodded as this was an emergency.

"Jo, I gotta go." Justine said.

"Banshee?" Jo then asked.

"And I hope that we don't run into the griffin either." Cindy continued.

"Griffin?!" Jo asked.

"Oh, I, um... Look at the time, we gotta go." Cindy said.

"Don't hang-" Jo glared only for the laptop to be closed shut.

"Let's go." Justine told Cindy.

"Right." Cindy nodded in agreement.

They soon left the room after Justine quickly finished the video chat with Jo.

"Great..." Jo grumbled as she sat on her bed and the chat was logged out since Justine turned off her computer. "Now what am I gonna do tonight? Hmm... A Banshee and a griffin... Justine and Butler could be in trouble. Maybe I should check this out for myself and go help them." she then created a portal after getting her backpack and then went through the portal, closing it behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group went to the Mystery Machine, and the Teen Angels' van.

 ** _'Shadow Lake is a quarter of a mile ahead... Spooooky~...'_ **The GPS replied.

"Oh, brother." Cindy rolled her eyes to the GPS.

* * *

The two vans soon parked and they began to explore Shadow Lake.

"We better stick together, gang," Fred suggested as he took out a map. "Remember, that banshee could be anywhere."

"Man, no matter how hard I try, I can't forget something like that." Shaggy replied.

"Don't worry, Leshawna, that banshee won't get you, not as long as I'm here." Harold promised.

"Uh... Thanks?" Leshawna replied.

"You don't sound too thrilled about your boyfriend helping you, cous." Leshaniqua said.

"I just don't want him to get hurt because of me." Leshawna replied.

Everyone got on the boats and rowed to the island.

"Who's going to shore? Who's going to shore?" Scooby asked.

They soon came over on the island.

"That wasn't too bad." Cindy said as she didn't get sick.

As they got off the boat, unknown to them, a woman came out of the water, smirking then followed the group.

* * *

"We should be getting close, gang." Fred said as he led the way with his map while Daphne held the flashlight for him.

"Just through here." Trent added as he walked with Brianna.

They soon came into some bushes.

"I guess that's a dead-end." Taffy said.

"How about we go over?" Daphne suggested before going to a tree over the bushes, showing off her new gymnastics skills.

"How did you-" Fred was about to ask until he yelled and fell down.

"Fred?" Velma called out.

"Are you okay?" Brianna added.

"Yeah," Fred smiled nervously. "I guess we all have our danger prone days."

Daphne giggled to that.

"Come on, we better help him." Brandie told the others.

They went downstairs to help Fred up and looked around the room. Scooby sniffed around the room spotted a door.

"I think Scooby found something." Cindy said to the others.

The others soon came around with their flashlights to see for themselves.

"Hm... These sure are strange markings." Cindy said as they took a look around the slabs.

"I wonder what those mean?" Justine replied.

"You got me." Cindy said.

"Each monolith has its own." Velma told the others.

"These look like something out of that book we were given for our birthday when we were younger." Taffy said as she looked around with her sister.

"Look, I found another one on the floor." Trent said.

"There's one here too." Brianna added.

"There must be a code with these." Dee Dee said as they pushed the tiles.

Scooby sniffed around before sitting on the tile in front of him which had a booming noise in the background.

"Uh-oh!" Some of the others yelped as that seemed to be bad.

"Oh, well, I guess we'll never get in that kooky crypt," Shaggy smiled bashfully. "Let's head back to the castle and make enchiladas."

However, the pillar next to him suddenly moved.

"It moved!" Shaggy frowned. "Oh, man!"

"Shaggy did it," Madelyn smiled before coming beside him to push it with him. "Come on, I bet if we push it..."

Everyone minus Scooby pushed the pillars.

"Come on, everyone, push!" Fred called out.

One of the doors opened, revealing to be a room.

"Look, a secret door." Taffy pointed out.

"Let's go!" Fred told the others.

Everyone minus Scooby went to the door.

"Come on, Scooby, if I can do it, anyone can." Cindy told the cowardly Great Dane.

However, the door began to slowly close.

"Scooby! Run!" Fred told the dog.

Scooby stared at the pillars and saw the door slowly closing.

"Hurry, Scoob!" Shaggy cried out.

Scooby soon quickly strode over and made it inside before it was too late.

"Phew! That's a relief." Justine sighed for the dog.

* * *

They then went to the tomb.

"It's the O'Flannery crest." Brandie commented.

"Help me get this lid off." Fred replied.

The others soon worked together to move the lid with their combined strength.

"If Sammy were here, she'd get it off like a pickle jar lid." Justine commented.

"She must work-out a lot." Taffy said about Sammy.

"You could say that." Justine replied.

In the tomb was the staff and O'Flannery's remains.

"That must be the staff." Brenda said.

"And that must be O'Flannery." Shaggy added.

The skull opened up as a spider crawled out while Brenda shivered with Shaggy and Scooby.

"I'll get it." Fred volunteered.

"Wait, wait, wait," Madelyn said before smiling to Shaggy. "Only the bravest hero should retrieve it."

"You can't be serious." Brianna deadpanned.

"She's serious." Justine replied.

"Oh, all right..." Shaggy sighed as he tried to pulled the staff from the skeleton, but couldn't, but with Brenda and Scooby's help, he got the staff, but Brenda landed on Shaggy's lap after the hard pull.

"Ugh... This is kinda gross..." Justine winced from the corpse.

"Oh, my gosh! Sorry, Shaggy!" Brenda gasped.

"Like, no problem." Shaggy blushed.

They soon stood up together and the staff seemed to be still gripped by the hand. '

"Gah! The hand's still on it!" Brenda shrieked.

Shaggy was shaking the hand off the staff and tossed it aside. "Yep, that's me," he then smirked. "Shaggy Rogers: the bravest hero."

Everyone shook their heads to that before they then gasped as they saw something right behind him.

"Uh, Shaggy? We have a visitor." Cindy nervously stated.

"Then, like, why is nobody saying hello?" Shaggy replied.

"Turn around." Cindy told him.

Shaggy and Scooby turned around before yelping and dropping the staff before hiding behind Velma and Madelyn.

"Uh-huh. Bravest of heroes." Velma smirked as she crossed her arms.

"So that's the banshee?" Daphne asked. "She doesn't look scary."

"Yeah, she looks kind of pretty." Fred smiled.

"Wait for it." Cindy replied.

The Banshee screamed and changed into an ugly woman.

"SHE'S NOT SO PRETTY ANYMORE!" Cindy replied.

"RUN!" Trent called out.

Everyone ran away, not knowing that they left the magic staff behind.

"Out here!" Fred cried out as he found a way out as they ran from the banshee.

Cindy was running with them, but tripped over a rock and fell, along with her glasses. "I lost my glasses!" she then cried out. "Oh, man, now I know how Velma feels."

The banshee was right behind the little girl as she was looking for her glasses.

"CINDY!" Everyone else cried out tothe girl.

"I'm sure I can feel around for them somewhere..." Cindy muttered as she touched the ground for her glasses.

"Cindy! The banshee!" Justine warned.

"Let's see where it is..." Cindy replied.

The banshee soon held out her glasses.

"Oh, thank you." Cindy said before putting her glasses back on and gasped.

The banshee soon yelled at her, blowing her hair back.

"Wait for me!" Cindy told the others as she went to go with them.

"We gotta get back to the boat!" Brenda called out.

"Not without the magic staff!" Justine replied.

"She's right! Come on!" Madelyn added.

The others soon ran for the boats while they went to get the magic staff.

"Where'd they go?!" Brianna gasped.

"They'll be here," Fred replied. "Let's get the boat turned around."

* * *

Cindy looked nervous as she was talking to herself. "Oh, man, if Justine isn't back in one piece, Jo's gonna kill us! But no pressure, nothing to worry about, she's not here, so we've got nothing to worry about."

"You sure about that?" Brenda asked Cindy.

"You don't know her like we do, she's gonna kill us!" Cindy laughed nervously. "But no worries, it's not like she's gonna come here."

"Your anxiety is giving me anxiety." Brenda replied.

"Sorry, but I can't stop panicking!" Cindy said to her.

They then heard the banshee screaming.

"Madelyn!/Justine!" Velma and Cindy cried out.

A ghost girl with unusual white eyes, without discernible irises or discernible pupils, black hair, worn in a 60's mod fashion, specifically a bouffant flip, with a lime-to-light-olive-green Alice Band. Her skin is a pale blue to greenish tone, and she has blue to greenish lips. Her outfit had her wearing a lime green halter top with an olive green miniskirt, and matching Alice band. She seemed to sigh as the banshee was causing havoc. Cindy and Velma rushed to help Madelyn and Justine while the banshee screamed.

"Come on, Justine! Hurry!" Cindy cried out.

"I'm coming!" Justine replied.

They luckily soon made it to the boat.

"Push us off, Shaggy." Daphne said.

Shaggy soon pushed the boat off of the shore and into the water so that they could escape the banshee.

"Are you okay, Justine?" Cindy asked.

"I'm fine." Justine told her.

"That's good," Cindy said. "By the way, nice footwork, Shaggy."

The banshee soon continued to chase after them while flying. Shaggy continued to speed them through the water until they hit a log which sent their boats flying and crashing.

"I might have to take that back." Cindy mumbled.

The banshee glared at them before going back underwater.

"Let's get this back to the castle and analyze it for clues." Fred suggested.

"Maybe I can help?" A voice asked.

"Who said that?" Justine asked.

The monster girl from before soon stepped out.

"Zoinks! Another Banshee!" Shaggy yelped.

"Please, stop, settle down!" The monster girl told them. "I won't hurt you!"

"W-W-Who are you?" Brenda asked.

"Relax, I won't hurt you," The monster girl said. "My name is Scarah Screams."

"Say, you go to Monster High, don't you?" Justine guessed.

"Yes, I do." The teenage banshee nodded.

"We can trust her," Justine said to the others. "She's one of the good Monster High students."

"Was that banshee your mother or something?" Cindy asked.

"I've actually never seen her before," Scarah shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you guys are okay."

"We're fine, thanks." Cindy said.

* * *

Everyone then got back in the vans and drove off back to the castle.

"Thanks for letting me ride with you guys." Justine beamed to the Teen Angels.

"No problem." Dee Dee replied.

"You're pretty cool." Brenda said.

"Like us." Brandie added.

"You could become an honorary Teen Angel." Taffy suggested.

" _Me_? An honorary Teen Angel?" Justine beamed to that. "Really?"

The Teen Angels smiled and nodded.

"Next time we see each other, we should definitely hang out." Taffy replied.

"And bring your three girl friends." Brandie suggested.

"Oh, I will! Thank you!" Justine beamed.

They all then shared a hug.

"Oh, this is amazing!" Justine beamed. "I gotta post this on my ToonFace!"

"Looks like I've got a second best friend." Taffy smiled.

"If only Jo were here, this would be so happy and amazing!" Justine beamed.

"Boyfriend?" Dee Dee asked.

"Girlfriend." Justine corrected.

"...Oh, well, the name was Joe, I just thought..." Dee Dee shrugged, thinking Jo was a boy since she didn't know the jockette.

"Well, our mama always told us not to judge people." Taffy said to Justine.

"Thanks, girls," Justine replied. "You would love Jo. She's amazing and really awesome."

"We'll take your word for it until we meet her." Brandie smiled to Justine.

Justine smiled back and looked at the window and could've sowrn she saw someone, but shrugged it off.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone then heard a screeching sound which made them look up to see the griffin.

"The griffin!" Justine gasped.

 ** _'What are you waiting for, directions? DRIIIIIVE!'_** The GPS said.

Both Fred and Dee Dee took off, driving away from the griffin.

"Look out, Dee Dee!" Justine gasped.

"No worries, I got this!" Dee Dee smiled.

"I sure hope so." Justine replied.

"Trust me, we've been through worse." Dee Dee smiled to the shy beauty.

"Dee, cover us." Taffy said.

"You got it." Dee Dee nodded.

The Dare Twins pulled out their wands and pointed at themselves, changing back to their magician outfits.

"Wow." Justine commented.

"This'll come in handy for later," Taffy said. "Time to show Uncle John what we've learned."

"Right!" Brandie replied.

The griffin screeched and headed towards them. Brandie and Taffy soon jumped out of the Teen Angels' van as they pulled out their magic wands as the griffin flew after them.

"Sounds like this fella needs a time-out." Taffy said.

"You're telling me." Brandie added.

The griffin soon flew over and the Dare twins brought out their wands before shooting magic at the griffin, putting it in a cage which made it come crashing down on the ground, shaking it slightly.

"Now you stay there and think about what you did." Brandie scolded like a mother.

The griffin snarled at her.

"There's no need for salty language." Taffy replied.

The griffin soon began to break out of the cage, bending the bars slightly.

"Uh-oh. You girls need any help?" Justine asked.

"What can you do?" Brandie asked her.

"A lot more than you know," Justine said. "Ever hear of lava-bending?"

"I have. I've been studying about different kinds of bending lately." Dee Dee replied.

"I'm a lava-bender." Justine informed.

"Is that right?" Dee Dee asked.

"Just think of me as a lava, teen girl version of the Human Torch from The Fantastic Four." Justine replied.

"Care to demonstrate?" Dee Dee asked.

"Step back a little." Justine said.

Dee Dee then did as told.

"Lava on!" Justine said, taking a deep breath as she began a being made from molten lava, but it didn't burn her at all.

"Gosh! That's amazing!" Brandie replied.

"Zowie!" Taffy added.

"That doesn't hurt, does it?" Dee Dee asked.

"Not me, but it might hurt you." Justine warned.

"Zowie!" Brandie replied.

The griffin soon screeched and managed to get out of the cage.

"Saw that one coming," Justine replied. "Giant animals don't stay locked up forever."

"Well, how would he like to be tied up?" Taffy commented before using her wand to tie up the griffin.

"So cool." Justine smiled as she watched the Dare twins.

Taffy and Brandie both bowed.

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind." Brandie smiled.

"We'll be here all week." Taffy added with a laugh.

The griffin shrieked at them.

"Ooh, he's cranky." Taffy chuckled.

The griffin then tried biting them.

"Hey, no biting." Brandie scolded.

"Here, have an apple," Taffy smiled, shoving a giant apple in the griffin's beak, muffling its shrieks. "There, is that better?" she then asked.

The griffin just glared at her.

"I guess not." Brandie and Taffy smirked to each other in unison.

Justine giggled as this was kind of funny.

"Come on, we better catch up with Mystery Inc." Dee Dee suggested to them.

"Buh-bye, griffin." Brandie said before snapping her fingers and made herself and the others teleport back into the van.

Justine blinked and looked around.

"We'll deal with that overgrown turkey later." Taffy smiled to Justine.

"Okay." Justine replied.

Taffy turned around and took her hat off then bowed to the griffin. "Thank you for being our volunteer," she then said. "Come on, Justine." She then used her cape to teleport her and Justine back to the Teen Angels' van.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Justine beamed.

"Yeah, it was," Brandie smiled. "Step on it!"

Dee Dee nodded and pressed on the brakes so they could get caught up with the Mystery Machine.

* * *

"Oh, Justine, thank goodness!" Cindy said in relief once she saw the shy beauty was safe and sound.

"Hi, Cindy, did you miss me?" Justine replied.

"Just a little worried, that's all." Cindy replied.

Justine smiled and hugged Cindy good and tight.

"Aw, Justine." Cindy smiled back to that.

"So, where are we going now?" Justine asked.

"Far away from that banshee, I hope." Cindy said.

"Back to the castle! Hurry!" Ella called out.

"Don't worry, kid, we got this." Trent smiled to the young girl.

"I sure hope so." Ella replied.

"Phew! Looks like the Teen Angels didn't get hurt." Brianna said out of relief.

"We're almost there." Cindy said.

"He just never learns." Dee Dee shook her head about the griffin.

* * *

Shaggy opened the back door, pointing the staff at the griffin. "So, griffin, like, begone already!" he then demanded.

The griffin soon tried to bite him.

"Like, I think the batteries are dead." Shaggy said about the magic staff.

"What an 'abracatastrophe'." Brenda commented.

"Hey, I put a box of magic explosives in the van for practice on the field." Madelyn said as she brought out a box of smoke bombs.

"Like, Scooby-Doo, let's strike this griffin out." Shaggy then smiled.

"Yeah, strike-out." Scooby added.

Shaggy and Scooby threw the smoke bombs at the griffin. This made colorful smoke foom out.

"It looks like fireworks now." Brianna commented.

"Uh, Fred?" Harold said.

"Yes, Harold?" Fred replied.

"TRUCK!" Harold cried out.

"Gah!" Fred yelped as he didn't see that and soon tried to drive out of the way as the truck honked its horn.

"Phew! That was close." Leshawna gasped out of relief.

"Thanks, Harold." Fred said.

Everyone heard a scream then turned around to see Cindy almost out of the van.

"Oh, my gosh! Cindy!" Justine cried out. "Grab my hand!"

"I can't reach you!" Cindy yelped.

"You gotta try, Cindy, I know you can do it!" Justine told her.

Cindy struggled as she tried her best as she seemed to have a hard time. The griffin was then right behind her and grabbed her hood.

"It got me! You gotta let go and get back to the castle!" Cindy told her.

"Forget that! I'm not letting some creature hurt my friends!" Justine replied.

"What can you do?!" Cindy asked her.

"Don't worry... I just hope I don't miss that bird." Justine said as she soon took out her scepter to shoot lava at the griffin.

"I hope you don't get me," Cindy said. "The last thing I want is to be burnt to a crisp."

"Don't worry, Cindy, I've been training extra hard." Justine replied before she soon took a deep breath and began to shoot lava at the griffin.

The griffin's talons were soon hit which made them open up and drop Cindy through the air. Cindy looked down, realizing that she was in the air, she pulled out a white sign that says 'uh-oh' and fell down in the air.

"I'm gonna crash! I'm gonna crash!" Cindy yelped.

Brandie and Taffy soon jumped out and took out a trampoline to catch Cindy with.

"I haven't even written out my will, but I know that Penn is getting diddly squat!" Cindy continued.

"It's okay, kiddo, we got ya!" Taffy called out to Cindy.

"I hope so!" Cindy called back.

"Just trust us!" Brandie told her.

Cindy soon fell and landed on the trampoline, bouncing a bit, but soon landed safely. Brandie and Taffy smiled to Cindy since she was now safe and sound.

"Oh, sweet ground," Cindy sighed in relief. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh, I also dig the magician threads."

"Thanks." Brandie replied.

"They really suit you both," Cindy said. "I guess you're spell casters now?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Taffy replied.

"Sweet." Cindy smiled to them.

Brandie and Taffy then helped Cindy down. The griffin glared at them as it looked like it wanted them dead.

"I don't think he liked that though." Cindy commented.

"Cindy, you're okay!" Justine beamed as she hugged the young girl. "Come on, let's get back to the castle." She then suggested.

"We haven't lost him yet." Dee Dee said.

* * *

Whirlen was reading his book and he looked out of the window to see both vans coming back. He then dropped his book then went outside.

"Hurry! Inside!" Daphne cried out.

'Hey, you're gonna leave me out here?!' The GPS complained.

Amos soon looked over to the others until Shaggy, Scooby, and Brenda soon ran into him, knocking him down.

"What's all the ruckus?" Amos demanded.

"That!" Brenda told him, pointing to the sky as the griffin came back yet again.

Amos went inside along with Scooby, Shaggy, and Brenda, but Brenda grabbed something that wasn't the staff and went back inside with the others.

"Let's get this staff right back to Whirlen." Madelyn suggested.

Trixie soon came to the top of the staircase with Whirlen, rubbing her eyes as she was in her nightgown and slippers now.

"Wait... This isn't the staff..." Brenda frowned as she had picked up a pitchfork instead.

"Oh, no!" Madelyn gasped and soon ran outside once she saw the staff outside.

"Madelyn, wait!" Cindy cried out.

"Don't do it!" Shaggy added.

The griffin then swooped down to attack Madelyn. Madelyn yelped as she was soon grabbed, and dropped the staff on the way.

"MADELYN!" Velma cried out for her sister.

"VELMA!" Madelyn called back.

"Oh, no!" Cindy frowned.

Everyone watched in misfortune as Madelyn was carried off just like that.

"Mr. Curdles, events have taken a terrible turn over here," Amos said as he made a call. "You might wanna see for yourself."

* * *

At the castle, Fred was putting a whole bunch of magic stuff in a bag.

"I don't understand, why are you taking all of these magic tricks?" Whirlen asked him.

"You shouldn't do that." Trixie frowned.

"These are the only weapons we have against the griffin." Fred told them.

"But you don't even know where the griffin's taken her." Marlon said.

"We have a pretty good idea." Velma replied.

"We believe it's called the Griffin's Roost for a reason." Trent stated.

"The Griffin's Roost? But it's not safe," Marlon replied. "The whole place is liable to crash down on your heads."

"We'll be careful," Fred said. "Besides, if there are any clues, I'm sure we'll find them there."

"Besides, they have us to protect them." Taffy added.

Brandie smiled and nodded in agreement. They soon heard clanging metal behind them.

"Oh, what a knight." Cindy muttered as Shaggy came out in armor with the magic staff at hand.

"Like, I'm ready." Shaggy smiled as he moved the top out of his eyes only for it to fall down again.

"Why are you wearing armor?" Fred asked.

"Because even with this magic doohickey, I need all the protection I can get." Shaggy replied.

"Shaggy the Brave Knight." Brenda giggled.

Shaggy smiled and blushes at the brunette. Whirlen put his hand over his head.

"Uncle Whirlen, are you all right?" Trixie asked out of concern.

"This griffin business has beaten me, Trixie," Whirlen told his niece. "It's time to bring down the curtain on this magic school. My dream."

"No!" Trixie cried out.

They soon heard someone clapping and looked over to the door to see a certain man had come back.

"Oh, great... Him..." Cindy glared.

"Touching. Touching. Your most heartfelt performance, Whirlen," Mr. Curdles smirked as he walked over with a paper to be signed. "Now, rejoice. Kindly Calvin Curdles is here with the silver lining to your cloud of despair."

"How did you get in?" Zatanna asked.

"Through the door," Mr. Curdles replied. "I'm prepared to take this monster-blighted castle off your hands. I'll even give you a third-No, no, no. Make that an eighth of what you paid for it."

"Hmph. I wonder if this guy is related to Chris?" Leshawna scoffed.

Mr. Curdles then slid the papers in front of Whirlen.

"Well, this is hardly the time for real-estate transactions." Marlon glared as Vernon let out a roar.

"When it comes to business matters, Calvin Curdles was never one to consider people's feelings." Alma replied.

"Now, now, Alma, perhaps I'm doing us all a favor," Mr. Curdles replied. "You've said there was no griffin before these two took over the castle."

"But we're not to blame." Marlon replied.

"It's okay, Marlon," Whirlen said before magicking up a pen. "Where do I sign?"

Mr. Curdles then held out the papers for the magic man.

"I think you should wait 'til we get back," Cindy interjected. "There's more to this griffin business than meets the eye."

"I really don't like her." Mr. Curdles grumbled to himself.

"Just gives us an hour." Trent commented.

"Let's go, guys." Dee Dee said.

* * *

And with that, the groups soon walked off to go griffin hunting. Vernon still growled as he sat by Whirlen.

"Uncle Whirlen, please, you can't shut down the school," Trixie frowned. "How else am I supposed to learn magic while Migmar is on vacation?"

"I don't know, honey." Whirlen frowned to his niece.

John got up from his spot and walked away, smoking another cigarette.

"Where are you going?" Zatanna asked him.

"Following them just in case they need any help." John replied.

"John, be careful." Zatanna said.

"Are you forgetting who you're dealing with, Z?" John replied.

"Maybe I should go with you?" Zatanna suggested.

"Sorry, luv, but someone has to stay here, protecting the young ones just in case that griffin comes back here." John replied.

Zatanna sighed as John soon walked off.

"Ella, you go back with Trixie," Leshawna told her little cousin. "It might be too dangerous. You're only six."

"But I wanna help." Ella pouted.

"I'm sorry, Ella, but I think your cousin might be right." Crystal told her younger daughter.

"Oh, all right... But promise me that you'll be careful." Ella pouted.

"Ella, I'm almost an adult now, I'll be fine." Leshawna told her little cousin.

Ella smiled and hugged her big cousin before catching up to the others.

"I'll see ya later, Aunt Crystal." Leshawna said.

"All right, Shawna, you look out for your friends now." Crystal told her niece.

"Of course." Leshawna smiled before leaving with the others.

"Don't worry, ma'am. She's got me to protect her." Harold added.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile at the Griffin's Roost, the others were searching for the griffin.

"So, Leshawna, you think you might have magic powers like your aunt?" Harold asked.

"Hm... I dunno about that, Harold," Leshawna shrugged to her boyfriend. "I never thought about that before."

"That would be awesome," Harold smiled. "My Fair Leshawana, a superhero."

Leshawna just giggled and shook her head at her boyfriend.

"It could happen, you never know." Harold smiled bashfully.

"Say, girls, where is Captain Caveman anyway?" Justine asked the Teen Angels.

"He's taking care of his son, Cavey Jr." Dee Dee replied.

"Wow, Captain Caveman has a son?" Justine asked.

"You mean you didn't know that?" Dee Dee smirked. "I thought you were a big fan."

"It's just a shock to me." Justine smiled bashfully.

"Ah, it's okay, I'm only joking." Dee Dee smiled back to her.

Brenda looked around nervously and held on to Shaggy for protection.

"But yeah, he does." Taffy said.

"Hmm... I never would've guessed." Justine smiled to the Teen Angels.

* * *

Lightning flashed as they soon came to where they needed to get to.

"This is it," Leshaniqua told Leshawna. "My mom told me about this."

Taffy held her magic wand and looked at the Roost. She narrowed her eyes behind her white mask. "Come on, guys." She then told them.

They soon came up to the building and went through the door. Fred looked around with his flashlight

"I'd love to help them if I could... What should I do when they're scared of banshees now?" Scarah frowned to herself. "Ooh, I gotta help them, but I don't know what to do."

The other banshee soon went to follow after the groups with a sinister smirk.

* * *

"I-I'm scared... Maybe we should go back." Brenda suggested.

"We can't. We gotta save Madelyn." Dee Dee told her.

"You can't let a thing like fear stand in your way," Cindy said. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I'm scared too, but I'm trying to be brave because I care about my friends."

Brenda just gulped and held on to Shaggy who blushed of that.

"I know it's scary, but we can do this." Cindy told them.

"That moment when Cindy is the braver one." Brianna commented to Trent.

Behind Shaggy, Scooby, and Brenda was the banshee.

"Do you have the feeling that someone is behind us?" Brenda asked the others.

They soon took a look and saw that it was the banshee.

"Erm... Hello there..." Brenda said nervously.

The banshee grinned before turning ugly again and let out her haunting wail. The trio ran away, but Scooby tripped over a wire, knocking the two on the ground as the banshee disappeared. Shaggy smirked at his best friend. Scooby chuckled nervously and took off the helmet and gave it back to Shaggy.

"What happened?" Brianna asked.

"It was the banshee, but she split when Scooby tripped." Brenda replied.

Scooby looked to his paw.

"It's a wire!" Velma noticed.

"Scarah, do you know that banshee?" Cindy asked the monster girl.

"No, I've never seen her before," Scarah replied. "I don't think she even is a real banshee, and someone is trying to trick you."

Dee Dee looked over to see what seems to be a video camera, but it wasn't. She grabbed and took a look at it.

"What is it, Dee Dee?" Brandie asked. "Is it a video camera?"

"I don't think so, Brandie." Dee Dee replied.

"Help! Help!" A voice cried out.

"I think I found Madelyn." Harold said to the others.

"Madelyn?! Where?!" Velma replied.

"Up there." Harold said as he pointed up the stairs.

"Reah!" Scooby added before going up the stairs with Harold.

"Ooh... I can't go upstairs without a hand rail." Cindy said about her troubles with balance.

Taffy used her wand to make the hand rails appear.

"Thanks, Taffy, I just have trouble with balance." Cindy said.

"Glad I could help." Taffy smiled to her.

Cindy smiled back and soon followed up the stairs with the others.

* * *

"HELP! HELP! CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME?!" Madelyn cried out. She kept banging on the door, but no one could hear her and she sat down on the ground, crying.

Lightning flashed and thunder crashed outside. Daphne yelped as the step she stepped on soon dropped and Fred quickly caught her.

"Danger Prone Daphne strikes again." Brianna commented.

"Not the time, Bri." Daphne complained.

"Sorry." Brianna smiled sheepishly.

Fred pulled Daphne back up and she hugged him in thanks.

"The stairs moved." Daphne told him.

"We better be faster then." Harold suggested.

Everyone heard a rumbling sound. Everyone looked at the window and a talon of the griffin tried to grab the others.

"ON SECOND THOUGHT, RUN AWAY!" Harold then cried out.

"Ooh... Our favorite playmate is back." Taffy said to her twin sister.

"I think he missed us." Brandie added.

"Here's a way out!" Trent called out to the others.

They soon rushed to the door beside Trent. The griffin soon poked its head out and shrieked.

"That won't hold him off too long," Trent told the others. "Just run!"

Everyone ran away from the griffin. They soon came across a bridge next.

"Help! Help!" Madelyn's voice cried out.

"She's on the other side!" Velma told the others, about to run over the bridge, but a piece broke suddenly under her foot.

"We'll have to be very careful on this one." Leshawna said to the others.

* * *

As they were walking carefully, the griffin fly down in front of them. Brenda hugged Shaggy in fear as Harold jumped into Leshawna's arms.

"I wish there was something we could do." Leshawna frowned, feeling doomed.

"We should use the staff." Leshaniqua said as what her cousin said seemed to be important to her.

"The staff?" Shaggy replied.

"It might be our only shot." Cindy said.

Shaggy nervously went over to the griffin. "Like, you shall not pass, man!" he then called out.

The griffin looked over from that and seemed to calm down.

"Shaggy, I think it worked." Brenda said.

"Yeah!" Shaggy beamed as he waved the staff in the air.

"Uh... No, I'm sorry..." Leshaniqua said to the cowardly teen.

The griffin grabbed the cowardly teen and threw him in the air.

"It didn't work! We're done for!" Shaggy panicked.

Shaggy yelped and soon crashed into the wall before sliding down in front of the door. The griffin snarled at the rest of them.

"Okay, guys, use the smoke bombs, now!" Leshaniqua told the others.

"Good idea!" Fred replied.

Everyone grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it at the griffin it temporialy blind him at first, but it screeched at the gang.

"It didn't work!" Harold yelped.

"We're done for!" Cindy added.

The bridge soon wobbled as the griffin attacked at it.

"The smoke bombs!" Trent gasped as the bag soon went flying.

Scooby soon dove in to save it which put everybody in suspense. He caught it in his mouth before soon crashing on the bridge and rolling up next to Shaggy.

"RUN!" Fred cried out as the bridge was breaking down.

"Slide down, everyone." Brandie said as she made a slide for the others.

"It's the least we can do." Taffy added.

"Thanks, girls." Justine replied.

"But of course." Brandie and Taffy replied.

Everyone then went down the slide to avoid the griffin.

"Oh, no, Shaggy, Scooby, and Brenda are still up there!" Cindy frowned.

"We gotta save them! Come on!" Dee Dee told the others.

"Are you guys okay?" Justine called out to the trio.

"Like, I think I still have all my pieces!" Shaggy called back.

"Me too!" Brenda added.

"You stay there! We'll come back with help!" Fred told them.

"Uh... No problem, I think." Brenda gulped.

"Brandie and I will stay here to protect them." Taffy suggested.

"Good idea." Dee Dee replied.

"You guys go on ahead." Brandie said.

"Like, that's the best idea I've heard of, like, ever." Shaggy stated.

The others soon walked off.

"All right, Brenda, get ready for more adventure." Taffy said.

"I was worried you'd say that." Brenda sighed to her friend.

"You have us on your side too," Brandie said. "You have nothing to worry about."

They looked up to see the griffin flying around.

"It's the griffin!" Scooby called out.

"It's back!" Brenda added.

"Like, Fred told us to stay right here." Shaggy told them.

"We have to help Madelyn." Taffy told him.

"Help! Help!" Madelyn's voice cried out. "Can anybody hear me?!"

"Like, she'll probably be okay until help comes, don't you think?" Shaggy smiled nervously.

"Shaggy! Madelyn likes you!" Brandie told him.

"Since you put it that way, Taffy..." Shaggy sighed in defeat.

"I'm Brandie." Brandie told him.

"Oh... Right... Sorry." Shaggy replied.

* * *

They went to the front door.

"Like, dude, peep that crazy lock, and that's without the key." Shaggy commented.

"You guys, look." Brenda told the cowardly duo.

"Huh?" Shaggy asked before looking with the others.

They then saw an interesting mark on the door.

"Good work, Brenda." Shaggy said before using the magic staff, and the top soon opened up to show a key.

"Reah!" Scooby smiled.

Shaggy then put the key inside, and the doors soon opened right in front of them, but then rocks came crumbling down which made them look at each other before going over the rocks.

"No worries, guys, come on." Taffy said as she went ahead with Brandie.

"We're coming, Brandie." Shaggy replied.

"I'm Taffy." Taffy told him.

"Sorry." Shaggy replied.

Taffy and Brandie rolled their eyes as they led the way for the others.

Madelyn peaked behind the wall and gasped as she saw Shaggy, then fell in love after he took his helmet off as she gasped. "Shaggy!"

"Hey, Mads, are you okay?" Shaggy asked.

"I am now~" Madelyn sighed dreamily until she suddenly fell over and stood up nervously. " I mean, the griffin dropped me in the tower, then flew off. I hope he doesn't come back for a midnight snack."

Shaggy and Scooby began to walk up, but soon heard snarling.

"Ooh, our playmate is back, but he seems to be stuck, Sis." Brandie said to Taffy.

"We can't have that, can we?" Taffy smirked.

"No, we can not." Brandie smirked back.

The griffin roared at them, looking a bit ticked off from their antics.

"Boy... Such strong language... I think I have to put some soap in your mouth." Taffy scolded as she summoned a giant bar of soap and put it into the griffin's mouth.

The griffin gurgled a bit from the soap in its mouth.

"Aw, you're a dirty birdie." Brandie giggled.

"Yes, he is." Taffy giggled back.

The griffin soon spit out the soap and glared at them.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Brandie cooed to the griffin.

The griffin didn't say anything, but roared in their faces.

"Apparently not." Taffy replied.

"I guess we're the mice in this game of cat and mouse." Brandie commented.

"Quick, Scooby-Doo, pull something out of that bag that will help us escape." Shaggy told his best friend.

"Rokay." Scooby told him. He put the bag on the floor and began to look for stuff, only finding playing cards so far, then flowers, and some rings.

A dove even flew out of the bag. The griffin soon got loose and whacked the Dare twins out of the way as he had enough of their meddling.

"Are you guys okay?" Brandie asked them.

"Yeah, groovy." Brenda replied.

"We'll live." Taffy added.

Scooby pulled out some tied up scarves.

"We can climb down with these." Brenda suggested.

"We better hurry and fast!" Madelyn agreed as she looked out the window.

They opened the window climbing down using the scarves.

"Like, I don't know," Shaggy said. "It seems kind of flimsy."

"Come on, you guys, we can't hold this chicken for much longer!" Taffy warned the others.

Everyone went out the window then climbed down.

"You know what my favorite musical is?" Taffy smirked to the griffin. "Bye-Bye, Birdie."

"You should watch it sometime." Brandie added.

The griffin screeched at them as they escaped with the others.

"Bye-Bye, Birdie!" Taffy and Brandie waved as they escaped.

The griffin was going after them as Shaggy was waving the staff around.

"Like, get lost, Tweety!"

The griffin grabbed the scarves and flew up with the others.

"Where's the seat belt on this thing?!" Brenda gasped.

* * *

 ** _Back at the castle..._**

"Those kids won't find anything. Why delay the inevitable?" Mr. Curdles commented.

Whirlen took the papers, looking like he was about to sign which worried Crystal. Trixie and Ella weren't in bed and were secretly watching this as they feared the worst.

"I suppose you're right, but I do hate letting down my students." Whirlen replied.

"Oh, yes, it's a tragedy. Sign here, please." Mr. Curdles said to him.

"This can't be happening..." Trixie frowned as she looked miserable.

"It can't be true." Ella added.

Whirlen was about to sign it until the others came into the castle.

"The griffin is in the old tower!" Cindy told them.

"Come on!" Leshawna added.

Whirlen soon stood up and rushed out with the others while Mr. Curdles looked annoyed. Even Vernon came along. Mr. Curdles picked up the deed, and began to go after them.

"Come on, we better follow them." Trixie suggested to her best friend.

Ella nodded and followed her with the others outside.


	9. Chapter 9

"There they are!" Harold called out.

The griffin circled with the others on his tail with the scarves.

"Shaggy, try the staff again." Madelyn suggested.

"Dude, it's a fake." Shaggy reminded her.

"Just try." Madelyn told him.

"This can't end well." Harold said from the ground.

"Come on, Shaggy, it might be our only shot!" Brenda told Shaggy.

"All right... Here it goes..." Shaggy sighed as he glared, trying to look brave. "I totally command you. By the powers of Houdini, the Wizard of Oz, and, um, the English kid with the glasses, to put us down." he then tossed the staff which went through the air.

This made Madelyn, Scooby, and Brenda panic slightly.

"Like, dude, we're losing altitude!" Shaggy told them as they went flying.

"Shaggy... If we don't make it... I wanna tell you something..." Brenda said before blurting it out. "I LOVE YOU!"

"You love me?!" Shaggy replied in surprise.

"YES! I'VE HAD A CRUSH ON YOU FOR A WHILE!" Brenda replied.

* * *

"What's happening up there?!" Leshawna asked.

"I think someone just confessed their love." Leshaniqua said to her cousin.

"Really? How can you tell?" Leshawna replied.

"Just a guess." Leshaniqua shrugged.

* * *

"Bail out! Bail out!" Scooby cried out.

Everyone jumped off and fell on the ground as well as the griffin and everyone came out.

"Shaggy got them!" Madelyn called out.

"Isn't that incredible?!" Brenda added.

The others looked to each other before looking back. "Yeah..." they replied, a bit oddly.

"You really are brave!" Madelyn gushed as she hugged Shaggy tightly.

"Like, don't squeeze me, Madelyn," Shaggy grunted. "You're denting my metal."

The Dare twins soon came out to see the fallen griffin together.

"Is everyone okay?" Taffy asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Shaggy." Brenda smiled as she hugged the cowardly teen.

They soon heard a sound which startled them all.

"I guess this turkey's back for Thanksgiving." Brandie said once the griffin came back up.

The griffin then fell down again.

"The poor thing looks hurt." Crystal frowned.

"Why doesn't it just fly away?" Zatanna wondered.

"Better check on it." Leshaniqua said.

"Wait a minute... Is that a string?" Taffy asked before taking a closer look. "It is!"

"Ah, yes." Velma nodded as she pulled on the string and pointed her flashlight up to see more strings like the griffin was a marionette puppet the whole time.

"The griffin, it's a gigantic puppet?" Whirlen asked in surprise.

"I definitely didn't see that one coming." Cindy commented.

"Correct. This whole charade is making sense now." Dee Dee replied.

The blimp was falling down to the ground.

"RUN!" Velma called out to the others.

* * *

They soon rushed out of the way and someone soon crashed down on the ground with the blimp.

"I think we got company, guys." Trent said as he uncovered the balloon with Fred.

They soon saw who the puppeteer was all along.

"Marlon?! You?!" Whirlen asked his brother.

"Marlon operated that contraption trying to scare everyone away once and for all, but Shaggy, Scooby, and Brenda spoiled his plans." Dee Dee stated.

Shaggy shrugged to his best friend as Brenda and Madelyn hugged him.

"So the monster was never real." Whirlen said.

"No, just a more sophisticated version of the puppets in your magic act when you and Marlon were kids." Velma replied.

"The blimp carried the griffin beneath it to make it look like it was flying." Fred added.

"But how did he disguise the blimp?" Alma soon asked.

"Remember how every time the griffin appeared, it was foggy?" Cindy replied before uncovering a machine. "The blimp generated its own concealing fog bank." she then kicked it to turn it on before yelping as that hurt her foot.

Fog then appeared after she had turned it on.

"I noticed some of the bottles in Marlon's workshop were marked glycerol: a chemical used by professional illusionists in fog machines." Velma informed.

"I used the fog to hide the blimp, then worked the griffin through this handheld animatronic control." Marlon added before demonstrating.

This made the trio run away in fright.

"But what about when the griffin attacked us in the tower?" Brandie asked. "It couldn't have been the same puppet."

"It wasn't. After Whirlen bought the castle, I started renovating the Griffin's Roost," Marlon confessed. "I discovered Lord O' Flannery had rigged parts of the tower with devices of his own to make superstitious people think a monster lived there. When trespassers entered the tower, they would be driven away by the attacking griffin. I kept the secret to myself, and outfitted the worn-out machinery with state-of-the-art equipment."

"Okay, but who was the banshee?" Brenda then asked.

"Another puppet, right?" Madelyn guessed.

"Partially. Marlon had several rigged to appear in various places," Velma replied. "Even in the lake, to make it look like she was chasing us. She wasn't a puppet every time."

"Well, it's no wonder that I didn't recognize her." Scarah commented.

"Yes, I realized that when we saw the device in the tower," Velma then continued. "It was really a projector Marlon uses for his volumetric displays. One of many. Anyone entering the tower would have set off an invisible electric eye, activating the ghost. Marlon's technology was a lot more sophisticated than he was letting on."

"Uncle Marlon, why would you do such a thing?" Trixie asked.

"Because all my life I've been jealous, jealous of your mother and Whirlen." Marlon said.

"My mother?" Trixie asked.

"Trixie, you don't know it, but your mother was a mistress of magic like you're becoming with Migmar Magma back at your home, the greatest magician in the world, and your mother was just like you when she was your age," Marlon explained. "She wanted to learn magic one day, and she and Whirlen were both blessed with a gift that I could never have of my own."

"I... I didn't know Mom was magic..." Trixie said.

"She didn't want you to know until you were ready, it's a very long story." Whirlen told his and Marlon's niece.

"Wow! Gosh, I can't believe it." Trixie replied.

"There's more to it, I'll tell you later." Whirlen said.

"Thanks, Uncle Whirlen." Trixie replied.

"I finally decided I wanted to create my own magic act," Marlon then said. "With my puppets and projections, I could become a magic sensation."

"Why didn't you?" Whirlen asked his brother.

"Because I needed money to start the act," Marlon explained. "The only way I could get it is if you agreed to sell the castle, which I knew you wouldn't do unless you were forced to. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, honest. All I wanted to do was scare people away. I tried to make amends. After the automated griffin wrecked the bridge, I flew back in the blimp to bring you down, but these two fearless souls attacked me before I could explain." he then added, pointing to Shaggy and Scooby who seemed to be confused about being called 'fearless'.

Madelyn smiled to Shaggy before looking back. "Hey, how did the griffin crash anyway?" she then asked.

"Here's your answer!" Fred said, uncovering a certain relic.

"The magic staff?" Madelyn asked.

"I guess, it really did control the monster after all." Brenda commented.

"Aw, I'm so ashamed!" Marlon cried out as he started to cry.

"Oh, Uncle Marlon..." Trixie frowned softly.

Whirlen then went over and comforted his brother.

"Who would have thought that miserable Marlon would be behind this?" Amos commented.

" _You_ would," Justine told him. "You knew all along."

Amos looked nervous.

"Of course... Amos was the only one who was never afraid to be out at night," Daphne replied. "He must have known the griffin was a fake."

"You have a point," Brianna replied. "Amos probably followed Marlon to the Griffin's Roost while he was rebuilding it."

"I saw him going in there, day and night, with loads of strange-looking crates," Amos replied. "So I got nosy and peeked."

"Yes, and my guess is he told you, Mr. Curdles," Cindy then said. "You weren't worried about the griffin. You could even use it to get a cheap price on the castle."

"Wow... These girlies are smart." Amos commented.

"Oh, shut up." Mr. Curdles told him.

"No need to deny it, Mr. Curdles," Dee Dee said to him. "Your story about turning the castle into a restaurant never made sense in the first place. You were really buying it for Miss Rumblebuns, weren't you?"

"Calvin, is this true?" Alma asked the man.

"Yes, Alma, it is. I meant for it to be a surprise," Mr. Curdles told her while she soon gave a dreamy smile. "You see, years ago, I operated a struggling ice-cream concession here for the few tourists who visited O' Flannery Castle."

We are shown a younger Mr. Curdles selling ice cream to people while looking like a jolly man.

"It was here that I met the castle's dazzling caretaker, Miss Alma Rumblebuns," Mr. Curdles continued. "Ah. We were so much in love. Fearing that a high-born creature of Alma's caste could never settle for a mere sherbet jockey, I left. Determined someday to return a frozen-novelty mogul. Alas, I became so swept up in the intoxicating world of cream and cones, I never came back, but I couldn't forget you, Alma. I thought that if I bought you this castle which you loved so much, you might love me again."

"Oh, Calvin, I don't know what to say." Alma replied, feeling touched.

"Well, just say you forgive me." Mr. Curdles said, taking her hands.

Alma then grabbed Mr. Curdles and pulled him into a kiss.

"Eww." Everyone else grimaced from the display.

"Please, Whirlen, I will double the price." Mr. Curdles smiled as his face was now covered in kisses.

"Don't do it, Whirlen, I couldn't take the money now," Marlon told his brother. "Not when I've seen what the school means to you. I was wrong. My place is here with you passing on what we've discovered to kids who truly wanna learn. They're the ones I've really hurt."

"I think there's time to make amends." Whirlen replied as he held out his hand.

Marlon smiled back and took his brother's hand. Cindy smiled as that looked rather nice so far.

"Starting with the education of our new apprentice: Madelyn Dinkley." Whirlen then announced.

"Really? You mean it?!" Madelyn replied.

"With your enthusiasm and our coaching, you could be the next big thing in magic, next to maybe Trixie of course once she masters her abilities with the help of Migmar back home." Whirlen smiled to her.

"Congratulations, Madelyn, you deserve it," Velma smiled to her sister. "I must admit, you handled yourself pretty well on this adventure."

"Thanks," Madelyn smiled back before putting her arm around Velma. "I guess we Dinkley sisters have something in common after all."

Everyone heard a clapping sound, then turned around to see John coming out of the shadows.

* * *

"Uncle John!" Taffy beamed.

"Congratulations, you two," John said to his nieces. "I guess you really didn't need my help."

"It was nothing." Brandie replied.

"I'm really proud of you two," John smiled to his nieces. "You've really showed me that you're ready to advance in your studies with the lovely Zatanna."

Taffy and Brandie squealed in excitement before hugging each other.

"Congratulations, girls." John smiled to them.

"Thanks, Uncle John." Brandie replied.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Taffy added.

"I'm very proud of you both," John said. "Perhaps you could join me to take on some demons I have to deal with all the time."

Taffy and Brandie smiled at their uncle.


	10. Chapter 10

Later on that night, everyone came to see the magic show at the castle.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Curdles smiled as he stood on stage. "The Cone Castle Creamery, makers of those cones that make you moan is proud to sponsor the very first show by the students of the Merlin Brothers' Academy of Magic, and now your hosts, Marlon and Whirlen: the Brothers Merlin."

The brothers bowed at the audience and then bowed to each other. They soon stepped aside to show that the bowing two were doubles and soon poofed away much to the awe of the crowd. The brothers then leaned against each other with smiles as Madelyn soon came on stage.

"Hey, cous." Leshaniqua smiled as she came to sit with Harold and Leshawna.

"Hey, there." Leshawna smiled back.

"Thanks for helping out with the griffin business." Leshaniqua said.

"Happy to help, but I couldn't have done it without my sugar baby." Leshawna said as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"You two are adorable together," Leshaniqua said. "It's so good to see you having fun, Shawna."

"Aw, you know it," Leshawna smiled. "Especially when I get to hang with my favorite cousin."

"Say, where's Ella?" Harold soon asked.

* * *

To answer his question, she was on stage with Madelyn and Trixie.

"Oh, how adorable!" Crystal smiled before she sat down with Fred. "Aren't they adorable?"

"Yeah..." Fred smiled back. "Uh, shouldn't you be up there with them?" he then asked.

"I've been training an assistant." Crystal replied.

Daphne came on stage wearing an outfit similar to Crystal',s but only it was purple. She then winked at Fred as his jaw dropped and Crystal had to close it for him.

"Aw, I love a happy ending." Brianna smiled towards Fred and Daphne.

"Me too." Trent smiled back as he put an arm around his girlfriend.

Daphne and Madelyn stood together as a cage was lowered on stage.

* * *

Madelyn then opened the door for Daphne and she stepped inside before Trixie and Ella covered it together. Madelyn then spun the box around on stage before removing the cover to show Vernon in Daphne's place. Daphne was now sitting down next to Fred.

"How did you do that?" Fred asked Daphne.

"That's _my_ secret, Scarf Boy." Daphne giggled as she twirled her finger across Fred's ascot.

* * *

"So, you have a crush on me?" Shaggy asked as he was now backstage with Brenda, talking to her.

"Yes, but I understand if you don't feel the same way." Brenda replied.

"Well.. To be honest... I just got out of a rather messy relationship." Shaggy said.

"You did?" Brenda asked bashfully.

"Yeah, she even had a dog for Scooby-Doo," Shaggy replied. "Rachel and her dog, Roxanne. We were pretty serious for a while."

"Oh... I see..." Brenda said, staring down at the floor.

"Maybe we could get dinner and get to know each other better?" Shaggy suggested.

"Groovy." Brenda smiled to that.

"Yeah... Groovy." Shaggy smiled, blushing a little bit.

Brenda smiled back, blushing a little bit too. Madelyn soon walked over.

"Like, that was totally awesome, Mads!" Shaggy smiled as he hugged her.

"Thanks, Shaggy!" Madelyn giggled.

"You were awesome back there." Brenda added.

"Thanks, Brenda." Madelyn replied.

"Hey, have you seen Scooby Doo?" Shaggy soon asked.

"Oh, no, where'd he go?" Brenda frowned.

Scooby was shown on stage beside the cage and he opened it to let out Vernon. Shaggy saw that and then face-palmed.

"Let's go, move, move, move." Scooby told the lion.

Vernon soon glared out let out a roar. Scooby glared back at the lion and barked, then surprisingly, Vernon whimpered and walked away like a frightened little kitten.

"Looks like your dog is braver than you thought." Brenda commented to Shaggy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. And thank you." Scooby smiled as he bowed on stage as the people cheered for him.

However, that Scooby was actually a puppet and the real Scooby was in the loft, controlling him and he smiled innocently. "Scooby-Abracadabra-Doo!"

* * *

Suddenly, a certain jockette appeared, much to the shock of everybody. "Where is she?!"

"What the-?! What are _you_ doing here?" Cindy asked.

"Justine's in trouble, so I came to the rescue, duh." Jo replied.

"I'm not in trouble, Jo." Justine said as she came out with Dee Dee as they were talking.

"Wait, what?!" Jo asked.

"The mystery is over," Cindy said. "We solved it."

"The griffin! The banshee!" Jo replied.

"They weren't real," Cindy told her. "Listen, we'll explain later, so why don't you just sit back and enjoy the show? Justine's about to come on."

"Listen, Butler, I already came here to help you, and you say it's over, why, I-Ay, yi, yi!" Jo replied until she glanced over and got instantly distracted.

Justine was on stage, wearing a white button-up shirt, a blue tail coat, black stockings, black high -eels, a top hat, and a black cape. She then looked over and winked at her girlfriend.

"So, Jo, is it over or what?" Cindy smirked.

"Shh, Butler, I'm watching this." Jo told her.

Cindy then chuckled and decided to also enjoy the show.

* * *

"Jo, you don't have to worry about me." Justine told her girlfriend.

"Sorry, Babe, I just worry about you sometimes." Jo replied.

"I'm a strong, independent girl." Justine smiled.

"Yeah... I guess you have changed a lot," Jo replied before whispering. "Especially after our last visit to Gotham City."

"I know, but thank you for helping me." Justine said.

"Hey, it's what I do, and one more thing, Babe?" Jo replied.

"What's that?" Justine asked.

"Never take off that magician outfit." Jo told her.

"You like it?" Justine smiled.

"Eh... It's all right..." Jo smirked innocently. "You look better than Mumbo anyway."

Justine blushed as her girlfriend sat down to watch the rest of the show. It was a magical adventure, and who knows what might happen next?

The End


End file.
